Introduction of Kassari
by Jade Dragon1
Summary: An oc and Hisoka. Kassari takes the hunter's exam and makes a bet with Hisoka. Where will this odd relationship go? Complete
1. Default Chapter

Hunter x Hunter Fanfic.  
  
Summary: This story makes a few changes to the original story, but follows events as they occur from the time of the start of the Hunter exam. The story is about a new character of my creation and her interaction with Hisoka.—yes, spoilers are here.  
  
Warnings: As the story goes into further chapters there will be sexual situations. Also, I do not generally use the manga terms for many of the psychic gifts. Because, well, quite frankly, I am not sure how they would correctly relate to the different terms used in the manga. ****SO*** in order to clearly describe my idea, I used western metaphysical terms. Yes, the character is also unusually powerful, but she would have to be to play with Hisoka wouldn't she.  
  
The Introduction of Kassari  
  
Kassari walked into the reception area of the hunter testing site with a confident step. This was just another part of her family tradition. Her black ninja uniform, with full mask and hood concealed her long white hair and beautiful features. Only her violet eyes were visible to reveal her excitement.  
  
As a member of the royal family of Moslou, one would think she had led a privileged life and to a certain extent that was true. However, her family was composed of the highest caliber of warriors, assassins and hunters in the world. Her people were revered for their extraordinary talents. They trained in martial arts and mental powers as soon as they could understand the instructions. Survival training and leadership skills were taught before the age of 5.  
  
The martial arts training consisted of the use of weapons, hand-to-hand combat, boxing and how to reinforce these skills with ren and ten.  
  
Mental training included the use of telepathic communication, aura reading and psychokinetic.  
  
Kassari was skilled in all of these areas with extra specializations that made her truly unique.  
  
As she checked in with the attendant, she set her heavy back pack on the floor next to her. Her internal radar was set to scan for possible threats, readily discernible in another's aura. She looked around at the hundreds of people gathered in the room, some were posturing, some gauging the scene, and others were visibly nervous. It was quite a scene. Moving purposely, she picked her way through the crowd to stand with her back to a wall.  
  
She had spent the last year preparing for this test and counseling with members of her family who had recently passed. She was confident it would not be difficult for her.  
  
A squat, older man approached her wearing a silly grin, "Hello, I'm Tompa." He said offering his hand to her.  
  
Kassari knew better than to touch someone like this little man; cruelty and meanness radiated through his aura. She had also been briefed on this person and knew that he enjoyed "breaking the new."  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest. "Hello, sorry, but I don't touch people I don't know or plan to kill." She gave him a piercing stare, reinforcing it with a chill of danger.  
  
Tompa quickly backed away, bumping into someone behind him, apologizing as he scurried away; like a roach exposed to light.  
  
Across the crowded room two others noticed this action. Hisoka and a tall man with pins stuck all over his face. Hisoka smirked slightly and turned to address the idiot behind him who was trying to pick a fight.  
  
Kassari looked up at the sound of earsplitting screams. A tall athletic man with a tear under his left eye and a star under his right was standing before a thug who was holding up two bloody stumps were his arms should have been. The crowd around her mumbled about "Hisoka" and "that damned magician," declaring him a spawn from hell, etc. She was fascinated by his unusual hair color and dramatic looks, as well as, the dangerous, hyper energy he possessed. It drew her like a magnet. He must have felt her stare; he turned her way and returned it. She quickly contained her aura, to hide her attraction.  
  
In her uniform it would be hard for others to determine her sex and she preferred to remain an unknown factor at this point.  
  
Hisoka felt a brief flicker of sexual interest and looked into the violet eyes of the ninja that had scared Tompa. It was so fast that he wasn't sure it was even real. The figure was small but the clothes hid the gender. "Hmm."  
  
The test instructor arrived before he could investigate further and a long run began. Many of the candidates looked at Kassari's huge pack in bewilderment as she ran, not understanding why it wasn't slowing her down. But warriors must run for hours with all their equipment and she was conditioned to it.  
  
Four hours later, the candidates reached a plateau overlooking a vast jungle. After a short confrontation between Hisoka and some weird guy claiming the instructor was a fraud, they started to race through the jungle which quickly filled with fog. 


	2. 2

Summary: This story makes a few changes to the original story, but follows events as they occur from the time of the start of the Hunter exam. The story is about a new character of my creation and her interaction with Hisoka.—yes, spoilers are here.  
  
Warnings: As the story goes into further chapters there will be sexual situations. Also, I do not generally use the manga terms for many of the psychic gifts. Because, well, quite frankly, I am not sure how they would correctly relate to the different terms used in the manga. ****SO*** in order to clearly describe my idea, I used western metaphysical terms. Yes, the character is also unusually powerful, but she would have to be to play with Hisoka wouldn't she.  
  
Test Two  
  
They started to race through the jungle which quickly filled with fog. Kassari could easily make out the aura of the leader and several other runners and decided to fall back slightly to be able to proceed with more caution. Screams were heard from many directions as stragglers were picked off by monsters in the forest.  
  
She moved further into the trees, keeping alert for predatory or negative energy that would signal an enemy or monster. In a clearing ahead, of her, the fog had dissipated and she could see Hisoka standing among a slew of bodies. He was throwing playing cards around him, cutting down other candidates like a lawn mower. Culling the herd. Kassari found his actions deplorable, but couldn't keep from admiring his grace and strength.  
  
Hisoka spared only three people in that clearing; a young boy (#405), a teenager (#404) and a young man (#403). Apparently, he was satisfied with them. He looked up sensing her stare and she melted into the shadows. Quickly taking to the treetops, Kassari caught up with the main group.  
  
Hisoka looked up sensing someone watching him and saw the figure fleeting away. He was starting to get annoyed by the surveillance.  
  
Kassari stood back from the group gathered around the building where the next test was to occur, carefully studying the remaining candidates. Hisoka sauntered in carrying #403 who he dumped in a heap at the base of a tree. Their glances crossed and his annoyance was communicated with a small frown. Kassari turned away from him and looked at the building again. Playing cards came flying through the air towards her. "Hisoka was indeed annoyed," she thought. With her mind she caused the air molecules in front of her to move rapidly, superheating the air with friction. The cards burst into flames inches before reaching her.  
  
Hisoka was mildly surprised but recovered quickly and turned away with a sly look. The warning had been clearly given.  
  
Kassari sighed, it was really too bad that someone so beautiful could be such a psycho. Just her luck, her two obsessions rolled into one package, beauty and danger.  
  
Even beyond the family tradition, this is why she desired to become a hunter. To find beautiful objects of art and challenge her strength with new and dangerous adventures, this was her true goal.  
  
Hisoka was too much of a temptation for her. He didn't know anything about her, not even her gender. She wanted to bring him to her, to ensnare his interest. However, the only things he really seemed to be paying attention to in others were weakness or strength. "I wonder if he even likes women. He plays such a deep game." Kassari thought. She sensed there was so much more to him then what showed on the surface.  
  
Finally, the next challenge was announced, find a type of pork and roast it. "Wonderful, and with a very limited time frame." Kassari concentrated on quickly locating the monstrous pigs and decided the only way to bring it down was to hit it hard, right between the eyes. She scaled a tree and yelled at the giant pig to make it charge towards her, and then she used the thick branch to swing back and forth and give herself more momentum and force. Reinforcing her movements with ren, she propelled herself right into the forehead of the huge pig. As its skull crushed under her feet, the shock of hitting it so hard traveled all the way through her petite frame. She dropped to her knees from the force of the impact. After shaking off the affect, she stood and picked up the huge carcass, carrying it back to the test sight.  
  
She butchered the pig, making sure to remove, all the internal organs and to open it up to expose the inside to more heat, so that it would cook more quickly. She then suspended it over a large fire on a spit, just high enough to cook rapidly without burning.  
  
Kassari's mother had emphasized the need of a royal hostess to always be able to properly care for guests, including taking over for a sick chef. Therefore, Kassari had spent many long days in the palace kitchen being trained in the culinary arts.  
  
After the pork was roasted to perfection she carried it to the giant judge, Buhara. She was disappointed that he was passing anyone who presented him with the required it. Kassari was very proud of her culinary ability. Buhara did seem to like it though.  
  
A short while later, the other judge, Menchi, stepped forward- "fine all who have passed will go on to part two. I want sushi! And I will only accept items until I say I am full."  
  
"Geez! Sushi!" Kassari had made it before, but realized it would not be easy without the proper ingredients. She inspected the cooking area she had selected and found rice, sake and a length of dried sea weed. Most of the other competitors were standing around shaking their heads like they had no clue as to what they were supposed to be doing.  
  
Kassari quickly went back to the forest with a small net from her pack to catch a fish. She quickly realized that her best bet would be a salmon or trout, but wasn't really sure if there were any in that area. As she looked through the water of a small river, she could see the dark sheen that looked like the body of a trout. She cast her net. The fish sensing danger started to move away. Kassari extended her mind to hold the fish in place as the net settled over the top of it. "Hey cool! It's not sashimi, but it's not a bottom feeder, so it should have a good flavor. She stopped on the way back to the cooking area to gather some herbs to use as additional seasoning. By the time that she returned, other candidates were already starting preparations, but it didn't look like they really understood what was required.  
  
She was glad that there were privacy screens so that the others couldn't see what she was doing. She cooked her rice, soaked the sea weed in salt water and filleted the fish, careful to pull out any bones. While Kassari was paying so much attention to her creation, other candidates were already presenting the judge with a hodge podge of horrible looking dishes. Just as she finished her sushi and dressed the plate, Menchi announced that she was finished.  
  
"You all fail! This is horrible!" Menchi ranted and railed for a few minutes and Kassari carried her covered plate to stand in front of the judges. Abruptly, Menchi received a call on her cell. Kassari shamelessly decided to eavesdrop on the conversation, sending her mind outward to link with the caller.  
  
Menchi was being told off by one of the committee people. She hung up quickly and started to yell some more. Kassari who had kept the connection longer learned that the President of the test committee was coming to correct the situation.  
  
Some of the other candidates were attempting to argue with Menchi, others had turned away in disgust and some looked depressed. "Enough!" Kassari shouted in her best field drill voice, reinforcing is with a silent command for quiet.  
  
Turning to Menchi, she said "I have a challenge for you. Try my creation and if you enjoy it, you will give us a simpler test; one that could be reasonably expected of warriors with no cooking skills." Menchi started to protest and Kassari added telepathically, "The committee president will be here shortly, if you want to save face, accept the challenge. I am trained in the culinary arts and I think even you will like my creation." Out loud she said "What, afraid to try something you might like? Is that why you chose such an obscure dish?"  
  
Menchi walked towards her and pointed, "I accept!" In her mind she asked, "Who are you? Do I know you?"  
  
Kassari placed the dish on the table and removed the cover. "I am Princess Kassari Moslou and we have met; some years ago when you came to eat with our family and sample food cooked by Sema, another culinary hunter and world famous chef." She returned in the mental exchange.  
  
Menchi looked at the food closely, noticing color and texture, "It looks correct." She said, loud enough for those standing close to hear. "So you are Sema's apprentice? Hm." She sniffed the food. "It smells good." She took a bite and rolled it around on her tongue, tasting it thoroughly. It's not quite as good as Sema, but yes, well made and with good flavor. O.K., you win the challenge. But, I want Sema's secret recipe for strawberry mousse cheesecake."  
  
"Done then." Kassari answered. She stepped back from the table and Menchi turned to address the candidates.  
  
"You are all in luck. #346 is an excellent chef and has won the challenge. I have decided to give you all a more reasonable test."  
  
The crowd cheered this announcement and from overhead the president's airship appeared.  
  
"Menchi, I am glad to hear you say that. So what is the new test that you have decided on?"  
  
The president lowered himself to the ground. He looked like an old yogi. He introduced himself to the candidates and explained that he was early in meeting them but the committee was concerned with Menchi's decision.  
  
Menchi looked at a distant mountain and ten at the air transport. "Boiled eggs. Can you carry us over there in your transport?"  
  
"I see, of course."  
  
On the short trip to the mountain, the candidates were able to rest for about ½ hour. Kassari sat down with some of the sushi she made and ate. She also refilled her water supply and checked on her extra water and food supplies. Rummaging through her pack, she made certain that her small gadgets and weapons and other items she carried were still in good shape. Two of her families favorite quotes were "Be prepared" and "an army fights on its stomach." She was amazed that many candidates did not even bring a canteen.  
  
At the site of the makeup test, the candidates were to jump off a cliff and land on a spider type cable, grab and egg hanging from it and jump back up to plateau. Even though Kassari did not have to participate since she had already passed, she decided it looked like fun and did it anyway.  
  
Back on the air ship, everyone was able to relax for the night as they flew to the next test site. 


	3. 3

Warning: Kissing and adult situations—rating at PG 13 on this chapter.  
  
Hisoka's View Point and The Wager  
  
Exhausted from the long day and pleased with her progress, Kassari found an empty alcove off a dark corridor, well away from the other candidates. She pulled to small electronic boxes from her pack and a small remote control. The boxes were small personal shield devices created by members of her family after extensive research. The shields protected against both external mental/psychic energies and physical threats. To bad that they hadn't figured out a way to make the devices work well while in motion. Kassari got out her bed roll and changed out of her ninja uniform, wanting to be more comfortable. She put on a loss sleeveless dress, with a low neckline. It was one of her favorites, with a bright purple color that emphasized her eyes and showed off her beauty. She set her alarm clock and lay down for some well deserved rest. She fell asleep almost instantly, secure in her small artificial haven.  
  
----Now Back to Hisoka----  
  
Hisoka had felt her eyes on him, watching. He was sure it was female, even though the mask and clothes disguised her. The violet colored eyes that looked at Tompa had very long, pretty lashes. But she didn't really hold his interest. He was here to gain his license and find those worthy to fight him. She was short and slender and didn't look like much.  
  
At the clearing, when the dead lay around him like felled trees, she stood back in the shadows, watching. This was annoying him. Having her watch him whenever he turned around. Hisoka marked her passage through the trees and when he arrived at the second test site and relieved himself of his burden (#403), he decided it was time for his own test. He deemed it unlikely that he would do her a serious injury, but threw several cards at her as a warning and to get her reaction.  
  
The girl, #346, had turned away from him and didn't even see the cards. Hisoka thought they might actually hit his target; they burst into flames inches from her skin. She did not even change facial expression to acknowledge his attack.  
  
"An unusual person after all, maybe this will be more fun then I had thought." Hisoka whispered. As the second test started, he noticed that she simply melted away. No one really paid attention to her and her movements were careful and considered.  
  
Hisoka was totally disgusted at having to cook. The roast pork was half done but it didn't matter. But sushi! Please! He had no clue what that was to start with and then when he learned what the ingredients were and got them assembled; his rice was too hard, then too mushy. The fish he butchered was an absolute mess. It was hopeless. He took his poor offering up to the judge and it was promptly thrown away. Hisoka thought about just killing her, and then she started ranting at them. Out of nowhere, # 346 was challenging the judge. "This had better be good." He said to himself.  
  
"So you are the apprentice of Sema?" He heard Menchi ask. "Well this is pretty good."  
  
"You all get another chance." Menchi announced.  
  
"Sema. . . Sema . . . Who is that?" He wondered. Even as he was trying to learn more about # 346, it became obvious to him that the two were communicating without speech.  
  
After the president arrived and they all boarded the air ship, he used his cell phone to search the internet for hunter information related to Sema. Curious to see more about his possible new playmate. From this search he learned that Sema was a world renowned chef and culinary hunter, currently in the employ of the royal warrior family, Moslou. He emailed Illumi asking what he knew about the Moslou family and set up a time to meet later that night.  
  
That evening, after he finished what he considered one of the stupidest tests ever, he met with Illumi I a deserted area in the back of the ship. In an ill-lit room, Illumi started to explain what he knew of different candidates.  
  
"And finally, to your question of the Moslou. What I know is family information that has been gathered over many decades. We do not accept contracts on that family. To do so is death. They are highly skilled in all areas of the warrior, the assassin and the statesmen. The family is also very prolific. The current royals have 8 children. Three girls and 5 boys. The cousins and assundry relatives amount to almost 1,000. All highly skilled. Nobles born directly into the royal family receive a gold tattoo on their necks, other high ranking nobles receive a silver one and lesser nobles receive a black one. Do not underestimate them. The more noble the blood, the more skilled and dangerous they are."  
  
Hisoka listened to Illumi's recitation intently. "I see. I wonder were she ranks then."  
  
Illumi looked alarmed, "There is one here? That was a stupid question, of course there is." Illumi grimaced, glancing at the floor. "It's a matter of tradition. When one of the family reaches 17 or 18 years of age, they must attempt to pass the hunter exam. I don't think any have ever failed it."  
  
Finishing their conversation they stepped out of the room to go their separate ways. In a small alcove across the hall, they saw someone fast asleep. Hisoka moved stealthily to make sure the person really was asleep and had not seen them. He waved Illumi back.  
  
Gingerly stepping closer, he realized that the girl was indeed asleep, under a shield and probably could not even have heard them through it. Her long, white hair was brushed away from her neck revealing a shining, gold tattoo. Her beautiful face was set in serene lines and reminded him of a statue of a goddess that he had once seen.  
  
Hisoka Beckoned Illumi forward and pointed at the tattoo. Illumi nodded and cocked his thumb to signal "let's go."  
  
They silently walked further down the hall. "She is a princess then?" Hisoka asked.  
  
"Without a doubt and I would guess her name is Kassari, the two other girls wouldn't be old enough yet. She doesn't know we were there, so there's no harm done. Let's split now." Said Illumi with a worried glance over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, o.k." Hisoka stepped back to let Illumi pass and silently worked his way back to the sleeping girl. "Well, # 346, we meet again. He settled back on his heels, like a scientist watching something under a microscope, trying to determine if it was mundane or unusual. Hisoka drew a card and threw it towards her pack. It caught fire and burned to ash feet before its goal. Hisoka smiled, "Ah, maybe a new toy then." He got up and left as quietly as he had come. "And a pretty one too."  
  
Kassari woke early the next morning and headed for the galley to scrounge some fruit. She knew a much harder test would be next. She didn't bother to change, doubting any would associate her with #346.  
  
Hisoka was looking out the window, he noticed her enter the room out of the corner of his eye. "I wonder, what game should I play today? Something different I think." His evil grin should have been enough warning for anyone.  
  
A few of the candidates noticed her entrance and started elbowing each other and whispering. Her incredible beauty was really unexpected in this place. Tompa jumped up and rushed to greet her.  
  
"Hello, sweet lady. Might I escort you to breakfast?" He asked eagerly, his eyes never leaving her cleavage.  
  
"No thank you. I am just looking for-"Kassari was interrupted when Hisoka came up behind her and draped an arm around her waist.  
  
"Looking for me," Hisoka finished for her. With a disdainful glance at Tompa, he steered her towards a table. "Come dearest, you're late. I was starting to grow impatient."  
  
He held out a chair for her and seated her as if he practiced courtly manners every day. An attendant brought out juice. "Cut fruit for the lady and coffee for me, thank you." Hisoka ordered.  
  
"Well, Hisoka, you certainly have them all guessing now." Kassari smiled.  
  
Í don't think they are guessing. I made it pretty clear that I have staked a claim and they should understand that to approach you is to invite death." He smirked, watching her reaction out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"I see. Do you plan on claiming me then? To what purpose? Kassari's heart beat faster and she felt a bit flushed.  
  
"You are mine. It is faint. As to the purpose, perhaps as a challenge- possibly to fight with, maybe to sleep with, definitely for my own amusement and to play games with. Whatever suits my mood at the moment."  
  
"Currently, it is confusing the others and I find that amusing." He was looking into her eyes and had picked up her hand, casually, as if without any real intent. Shivering excitement shot-up her spine from his touch. "Don't mistake me Kassari, you are mine, I just have to decide in what way."  
  
"You think so, huh? We'll see." Kassari drew her hand away from his electric touch. And turned to take a bite of fruit.  
  
"Princess, you aura gives away your interest. You can't play coy with me. I know you find me intriguing and that you are strongly attracted to me. But, I am the one calling the shots here." Hisoka's cat like eyes narrowed with his intensity.  
  
"Surely, you overestimate my feelings." Kassari was growing annoyed at his presumption, to treat her as a plaything and nothing more was not the role she wished to play. Of course, she had no way of knowing how seriously he pursued his toys, often cultivating them for years. Suddenly, she realized that he had called her by name and knew her title. In alarm, she dropped her fork.  
  
Hisoka picked up the fork, pleased with his affect on her. He speared a piece of fruit and held it to her lips. Watching her mouth as she took the bite.  
  
Others in the room were watching him with envy and yet others with apprehension. He was very aware of the reaction he was causing around him. "I do not believe so." He answered.  
  
"I can not help but be drawn to your grace and beauty, it fascinates me. Beauty and danger are my obsessions. But that doesn't mean I wish to be your plaything. Kassari bowed her head, hiding a blush.  
  
"Well then, I have a wager for you." Said Hisoka as he fed her another piece of fruit. He watched a drop of juice on her lower lip, intensely. "We will have a fight and whoever wins gets the other as a slave for two months."  
  
"Oh, interesting. No holds barred fight?" Kassari asked, intrigued by the idea of having Hisoka as her slave for two months. "I think that if I agree to this proposal that there should be some rules. #1 and obvious, no killing or maiming each other, that would be counterproductive, #2 no nasty scars and the last one- if one of has an outside emergency or important personal business to attend to, that person must be released."  
  
Hisoka gazed thoughtfully into the air, I can agree with the first two rules, although accidents do happen. As for the last rule, of one must break off the time period, it will have to be made-up at the earliest convenience. Also, since you are making rules I have a couple as well. New challenges may be issued at later dates with little or no notice." Hisoka paused for effect. "If a new challenge is refused, then all rules end and it can be a fight to the death."  
  
Kassari was nervous as she considered the implications of this. "If I would accept this challenge, I eventually have to kill you or you have to kill me or it can end if we simply grow bored with each other. That is the only way out?"  
  
Hisoka nodded, a nasty smile spread across his face.  
  
"I see," She shivered at the cold light in his eyes. "Then one more provision, if either of us finds someone we love and wish to be with, or if I am required to marry by my family, it ends."  
  
"I can agree to the 2nd part, but if you find someone else and fall in love, I will kill both of you." Hisoka's eyes were filled with deadly promise.  
  
I need to think about this for awhile. Your proposal intrigues me, but it is a huge risk and requires so much in commitment. I am not sure I want to take the risk." Kassari stared down at her plate. Almost empty now. She had not even been aware that Hisoka had been feeding her, bit by bit.  
  
"I will give you until the end of this next test to decide and the first fight will take place at our earliest mutual convenience, with the period of servitude to start after the exam and hunter orientation is over. Hisoka stood in preparation to leave. "But I will give you something more concrete to think on."  
  
He pulled Kassari to him, gripping her by the back of the hair and forcefully started to kiss her. As he felt her start to respond, he gentled his lips and probed hers with his tongue until they parted to let him in. The kiss deepened as he tasted her, drank in her scent, their auras blending together. The desire he felt seared him to the core and he released her in surprise at the strength of his own emotions. Turning he walked away.  
  
Kassari looked after him, her fingers touching her burning lips. Gradually she realized that people were looking at her as if she was a street performer. even been aware that Hisoka had been feeding her, bit by bit.  
  
"I will give you until the end of this next test to decide and the first fight will take place at our earliest mutual convenience, with the period of servitude to start after the exam and hunter orientation is over. Hisoka stood in preparation to leave. "But I will give you something more concrete to think on."  
  
He pulled Kassari to him, gripping her by the back of the hair and forcefully started to kiss her. As he felt her start to respond, he gentled his lips and probed hers with his tongue until they parted to let him in. The kiss deepened as he tasted her, drank in her scent, their auras blending together. The desire he felt burned him to the core and he released her in surprise at the strength of his own emotions. Turning he walked away.  
  
Kassari looked after him, her fingers touching her burning lips. Gradually she realized that people were looking at her as if she was a street performer. She turned and ran from the room.  
  
Hisoka was aware of the many eyes watching the exchange. He had planned this public confrontation, knowing it would embarrass Kassari. What he had not considered were his own dark desires for her. Holding her sweet body against him, his control had been difficult to reign in.  
  
He knew she would accept. 


	4. 4

The Tower- Test 3  
  
The candidates arrived at a gigantic, circular, stone tower with no visible windows or doors. They were released at the top and told that they had 72 hours to make it to the bottom.  
  
Walking on top of the tower, Kassari could feel stones that seemed to move. Since she had no idea what was in the tower, one entrance would do as well as another. She dropped into a circular room with 5 doors. From a loud speaker a voice instructed, "The watch on the platform is set for countdown. In order to pass this test you must reach the bottom of the tower before the time ends. You will travel through a maze designed to test your mental and psychic strength." The voice ended and Kassari walked to the platform and picked up the watch.  
  
A large sign on the wall read, "Chose only 1 door. 4 lead to death and one is the correct path." With no warning, a barrage of thoughts battered at her mind. Each voice contradicting the other with instructions and hints, others just babbling in insanity. She tried to concentrate on the voices, to siphon out the clues from the lies and was immediately caught in a trap. The noise escalated dramatically to a screeching cacophony of sounds. Swiftly, she drew her mental awareness back into herself.  
  
Relying on blind luck to get through this maze was simply not an option. Trying to control her scattering thoughts, she weighed her options. Looking at the doors with Gyou proved useless, as all the doors had the same aura. "I think I have only one real way to pick the correct door. But will it be too dangerous?" She tried to calculate the risks involved and in the end could only come to one conclusion. "Just do it. If I want to finish this test. There are no other options."  
  
Kassari sat on the floor in a lotus position. She extended her consciousness out of the limits of her body. Astral projection was normally a very easy process. She had mastered it by the time she turned three. However, this situation was different. Her astral body was assaulted from all sides, buffeted by confused and foreign energies.  
  
She quickly moved through a door only to find traps and certain death. Finally, when she seemed to find one that went on, she found that it doubled back on itself. The last one she tried went quite a length down and then branched into another corridor. Kassari wished to test it further, her energy was fading quickly and she had to return to her body and rest.  
  
Mentally shielding her astral body and doing so much searching was wearing Kassari out much faster than normal. Marking the door she needed to chose, she sat down again and dug out her electronic shields, so she could rest. 2 ½ hours had elapsed.  
  
Sitting under the shield, lowered the mental noise to a whisper. A persistent, nagging, relentless whisper. After resting for an hour and regaining some of her strength, she shut off the shields and pushed open the door to the correct path. The mental noise increased to something almost physical in its intensity, beating at her mind like a drum.  
  
Coming to her next choice, she focused her energy and again used astral projection to decide the right path. The left hand corridor did indeed go down, into a steep slide that ended in a pool of what appeared to be acid.  
  
So the process went, until she found the only true path down through the tower. 14 hours of grueling mental and psychic battery, leaving her reeling and exhausted. In truth, it would have driven a less disciplined psychic to insanity within the first few hours.  
  
Kassari stumbled through the last door, just catching herself on the wall. She knew this was a vulnerable position and used the last of her strength to pull herself up and walk to a spot on the wall away from the doors. With careful slow movements, she withdrew her shields. Trying not to let her hands shake, she turned them on and unrolled her bedding. She collapsed on top of it. Only years of disciplined training helped her through the ordeal. She fell into a deep sleep almost immediately.  
  
Hisoka, already in the room, had seen the shell shocked look in her eyes and stood back watching her and to see if any of the others in the room would approach her. His strong abilities to use ren, nen and zetsu and easily picked up the whisper of overflow from the psychic assault as he had made his own way through the tower. He had a good idea of how brutal it must have been.  
  
Kassari appeared to be catatonic, not responding to any outside stimulus or the people around her. She had in fact shut down her mind completely. After several hours, another competitor walked towards her. Hisoka threw a card directly across his path and into the shield were it burned to ash instantly. "I wouldn't, if I were you. Unless of course, you want to lose your hand." He grinned, giving the distinct impression, that it would be an enjoyable sight. "It's a physical shield designed to seriously injure anything that comes in contact with it."  
  
The man mumbled, "I just wanted to see if he is still alive."  
  
Hisoka's stare pierced through him, "Really? Yes, #346 is still alive and will prove so when he chooses."  
  
Kassari slept for almost 20 hours. Someone was calling her name. Quietly, demanding her attention; calling her mind back to the present. Hisoka sat a few feet away, fiddling with his deck of cards, but she knew it was him calling to her. Normally, her mental shield would not allow such thoughts through; apparently he had blended his aura with her own and slipped inside. Becoming more alert, Kassari reached over to her controls and shut off the shields. She sat up stiffly and stretched. There was a ghost of a smile on Hisoka's face as he pretended to be ignoring her.  
  
"I see you finally decided to wake up, Princes." Hisoka's comments seeped into her mind. "Got any food in that pack?"  
  
"Enough for about three or four more weeks, actually." Kassari fumbled around in her pack and pulled out sausage, bread cheese, water and a couple of apples.  
  
Hisoka moved to join her and she sat with her back facing the rest of the room to hide her face. Guessing correctly that with Hisoka sitting with her, no one else would want to approach.  
  
"Have you made a decision?" He asked in an off hand manner. No matter how casually, he asked the question, Kassari noticed how tense his muscles were as he waited for the answer.  
  
"Yes, I have. I think this wager would make an interesting adventure, no matter which of us won. So, yes, I accept." Kassari smiled. Picturing Hisoka at her beck and call, giving her a back rub, cooking dinner wearing only an apron; she projected each picture to him, taunting him with what she might require if she won.  
  
His return thoughts caused her to blush, her eyes wide as saucers as he placed dark and erotic pictures in her mind. "We will have to work out sometime for our challenge fight. I would like to wait until we have worked through the tests. It would not do for one of us to fail the exam because of our personal business."  
  
Hisoka finished eating and walked away. Kassari's thoughts were haunted by the demanding need and seductive fantasies that he had revealed to her.  
  
They spent no further time together during the remainder of that test, but she could feel his eyes on her like a hot caress. She gradually became aware that she was to be his prey. He would play with her until she bored him and then he would either kill her or walk away for ever, leaving her like a broken toy on the ground, forgotten. Kassari vowed to turn the tables, what if; she could make him the one ensnared in a web. It didn't matter if she won or lost the fight in the end, that wasn't the real game. The real game was the mind game, the emotional manipulation, the fight not to fall for someone so infatuation, but to make him fall for her. In the end her heart, her life, maybe even her soul, depended on it. 


	5. 5

Note to readers: Thanks to all who have taken the time to review my work. I hope you are enjoying the story so far.  
  
The Hunt  
  
There were few remaining candidates after the test of the tower. The stress of the exam was becoming visible.  
  
Kassari was distracted by the wager she had made with Hisoka. She concentrated on returning her focus to the next test, but he kept popping back into her mind at the strangest moments. "Ugh," she thought in frustration. "Now I've done it, set myself up for a challenge that goes beyond my abilities, taming Hisoka."  
  
The next test was explained as a hunt. Candidates were to draw a number and must gain six points worth of number cards. Their own card and the number card of the person they drew were each worth three points; all other cards were worth one point.  
  
Kassari drew #219, she looked around at the other candidates, but most of them had already removed their numbers as soon as the rules had been explained. She went back to the other side of the ship and sorted through her memories; vaguely she recalled a man with short, shaggy, brown hair that carried a bunch of knives. It was the incredible amount of knives he had that made her recall him. Pushing all other thoughts from her mind, she contemplated strategy to get the number card. She did not wish to kill the man unless it proved necessary.  
  
The candidates arrived at the test area in a very short time and disembarked from the sea vessel in the same order in which they had arrived at the base of the tower. It was an island shaped like a bent barbell. Kassari decided to wait for her prey and watch him to learn more about his abilities. Hidden in a tree, she watched as he walked off the boat and looked around nervously while fingering a long dagger. Focusing on him, she sought a way into his mind, trying to discern his thoughts and plans. She was surprised to find that he had drawn her number.  
  
While #219 did know what he was looking for, he wasn't sure what he was dealing with and was seriously underestimating her skills.  
  
Kassari's plan began to take shape as she delved further into his mind. Leaving him in the forest, she moved through the trees searching until she found a quiet pool of water with a small rock wall near it. There was a crevice in the wall just big enough to hide her pack in. Briefly she scanned the area looking for human auras. She determined that there was no one else near.  
  
She withdrew her dress, water her physical shield, a remote control and a small bag. She quickly stripped out of her ninja attire and put it in the pack and changed into her dress. Then pushed the pack into the crevice and set the physical shield keep scavengers out of her food. The remote control for the shield and her number were slipped inside the small bag and the bag was tied to a little loop inside her dress.  
  
Now that Kassari had chosen a base camp, she needed to locate her victim again. She tied knots in her skirt so that it wouldn't drag and get in her way and jumped into a tree. With best possible speed, she went back to the area were she had quit following him. He had been moving in a northerly direction so she scanned for him from the top of the trees.  
  
#219 was trying, unsuccessfully, to camouflage himself. "Is he just relying on blind luck to find me or what? He has no tracking or stalking skills at all and no clue as to my location."  
  
The man answered his cell phone and asked, "Have you located your number? Me either. Yeah, if you see mine give me a buzz. O.K., out."  
  
"Oh, that's your idea, hmm. Teaming up to find your number. Geez! It might work, in a small shopping center or something, but not here. There are too many places to hide."  
  
A few yards from were her prey was standing, there was a small clearing. "Time to put you out of your misery, poor man." Moving to the clearing, she rearranged her skirt to show off her shapely legs. With her telepathy, she linked to his mind, creating a sense of urgency and the illusion of loud noises in the clearing. Then she screamed.  
  
Through her hold on his mind, (he was really easy to manipulate, not having a strong will). She played on his inherent need to protect a female in trouble. #219 broke into the clearing at a run and saw a striking blond lying on the ground about to be killed by a monster bear. He threw several daggers at it and saw the animal crumple to the ground with a knife through its throat and heart. Adrenaline pumping in his veins, he ran the rest of the way to the girl sobbing on the ground.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" He asked anxiously, squatting on the ground next to her.  
  
Kassari turned and threw herself at him, holding him in a tight embrace. "You saved my life! I was so scared, thank you, thank you." She trembled in his arms and sobbed her words out into his chest.  
  
With no compulsion on her part, he wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. He was so intent on getting her to calm down; he did not notice that her hands were gently frisking him. She located his number card.  
  
"I would have been killed if it weren't for you." She gushed up at him. Kassari looked into his eyes and brought her lips to his in a warm, inviting kiss.  
  
The man responded with fervor to her kiss and never felt the small movements as his card was removed.  
  
Kassari pulled away with a blush, "I'm sorry. I must go. Someone is expecting me." She stared down at her hands and made small nervous gestures, as if embarrassed and worried.  
  
#219 ran a hand in his hair impatiently. Suddenly, he remembered that he had seen her before. . . with Hisoka. "Hey, your Hisoka's girlfriend! He paled and started to back away.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that." She looked away with a sigh. "Well, I have to go. He's waiting."  
  
"Umm, sure, I understand." The young man could face down a full grown bear monster, but apparently feared Hisoka. "I gotta go too. Got to go find someone," he stuttered and took off in another direction.  
  
"For pity's sake, that was too easy." Kassari smiled and tucked the number into her bag.  
  
"Bravo." Hisoka clapped as he entered the clearing. "That performance deserved and award for actress of the year. You do realize that sort of thing would never work on me though." He smirked.  
  
"I wouldn't even attempt that on you, Hisoka. You would probably put me over your knee and spank me." Kassari joked.  
  
Hisoka smiled at her humor. She would definitely be punished, but spanking had not even entered his mind. He found the idea interesting as he considered it.  
  
"I will not tolerate you kissing others when you become mine, Kassari." His expression had turned dark with promise.  
  
"Ah, but I'm not yours yet." Kassari understood he was not bluffing. She turned and walked out of the clearing without a backward glance. Knowing this small bit of defiance would get under his skin.  
  
If she were to win the game they were playing, the real object was to keep his interest. Surrender would cause him to grow bored. Giving him respect, affection or attention willingly would be seen as a victory. A small sign that he was closer to breaking her. 


	6. 6

To all who have taken the time to review my story, thank you for your comments. As this is only a rough draft, they will be given due consideration when I start to make revisions.  
  
****WARNING***** Adult situations in this chapter. But no sex, yet.  
  
The Hunt- Part 2  
  
Hisoka had not followed Kassari. His attention was focused on the present test. When he heard the scream close to him, he concealed his aura and sped to the sound of fear. One that he did not cause; his curiosity was tweaked. Running through the dense underbrush he saw an opening in the tress ahead. He hid behind a tree and saw Kassari lying on the ground with a bear monster about to kill her. Just one swipe of its claws would be the end. Something did not feel right, using gyou, he looked again at the scene and was able to discern that the beast was an illusion. He sat back on his heels, trying to figure out what she was up to.  
  
Another potential hunter broke into the clearing. "Clever little vixen, nice set up." Hisoka continued to watch the drama unfold in appreciation of her excellent manipulation. What he did not expect was the spark of anger he felt when the other man pulled Kassari into his arms. Seeing the man kiss her, made him want to put a card right through the idiot's spine. Hisoka almost missed spotting Kassari steal the number card, she was very smooth. She must have said something to the sucker because he quickly backed away from her and fled.  
  
"Bravo!" Hisoka applauded. The brief flickering of surprise on her face was gratifying. His anger was simmering just below the surface of his cool façade. As she joked about him spanking her, the idea held an appeal for him. He could easy envision hauling her over his knew and spanking her until she begged forgiveness for letting someone else kiss her after he had already claimed her for himself. He warned her not to let it happen again, it was the last warning she would receive on that subject.  
  
Kassari denied the claim, saying he had not won that right yet and walked away, not even seeming to care that her defiance would send him into a murderous rage. Hisoka turned and reduced a large tree to saw dust with just his fists and ren. "We are not finished yet, Kassari."  
  
As soon as she was out of his sight, Kassari took to the trees, covering her tracks, careful to leave behind no trace of the direction she traveled. She had pulled in her aura completely, knowing that Hisoka could just as easily follow that. She did not want either her victim or her adversary to find her. She glanced around nervously, marking were some of the other candidates were located. None of them were near her base camp so she gently dropped out of the tree and into her small haven.  
  
Kassari spent the next three days at her isolated pool, avoiding contact with others and hiding her presence; relaxing in the water, sunbathing on the rocks, waiting for the test to end. She tried not to think of Hisoka and was disturbed that she could not seem to keep him out of her mind. On the fourth day, she was bathing in the pool, her dress draped over a rock. She had just started washing her hair when she felt his presence speeding towards her. Kassari felt a twinge of anxiety and hoped he was in a better mood then when she had left him last.  
  
Hisoka had finished gathering the numbers he needed the day before, when he felt a faint touch of Kassari's aura. She must have been thinking about him and not suppressing it well. He took note of the direction from which it came and decided the next afternoon would be the perfect time to surprise her and make his claim on her complete.  
  
Dunking under the water, that had suddenly seemed cold, Kassari rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and incase he came in shooting, so to speak; presenting less of a target to hit. When she surfaced at the far end of the pool, he was sitting on a boulder watching her.  
  
"Are you ready?" Hisoka asked with no explanation.  
  
Kassari knew he was referring tot eh challenge fight. She looked him straight in the eye with no embarrassment at having been caught in such a vulnerable position. "I think you have me at a disadvantage sir."  
  
Hisoka's eyes brazenly roved over her exposed body. "I'm not sure of that; your lack of dress could be a very big distraction." He smirked.  
  
Frowning, Kassari turned her back to him and waded out of the cold water. "Give me a minute to dress." She sounded like a teacher scolding a naughty child. She stiffly walked towards the hidden remote control.  
  
Eyes greedily caressing her sculpted butt and legs, Hisoka sighed in disappointment. "I suppose I must let you, until I win this challenge anyway. But afterwards, you might find that you have nothing to wear, literally. Princess" His smile did nothing to hide the determination he felt.  
  
Hisoka was the one surprised when he broke out of the underbrush and trees, into the large clearing and saw the girl bathing. Her hair had spread around her in the water like a fan. Her perfect figure dripping with water, his body started to ache. No protests would be allowed, he would finish the fight this afternoon and make her his. Once he possessed her, maybe he could shed himself of his obsession with her. The constant desire to touch her, to feel her lips on his body; to hear the soft noises she made in passion or from pain.  
  
Kassari refused to be drawn in by his threat. She tugged her pack out of the tight rock crevice and roughly pulled it open to take out her ninja uniform. Even though she had advance warning that he was coming to her, she had not been prepared to see him while she was naked. She desperately hoped he could not see the effect he had on her. That he could not see that she wanted him.  
  
"Catch."  
  
She turned just in time to catch the wadded up dress that Hisoka had tossed to her. He had stealthily crept closer to her.  
  
"Weren't you taught to never, turn you back to an enemy, Princess? Especially when you are naked." He knew why she did it. She was arrogant and wanted to put him in his place. It was another way of saying, you're not good enough for me, or at least that was his perspective.  
  
Kassari's skin started to flush a bright pink under Hookah's gaze. It traveled leisurely down from her neck, lingering on her breasts, skimming lightly over her stomach. She felt it was almost like he had touched her, that his hands had traveled that same path. She turned away from him, cheeks blazing. Hisoka pounced, pinning her shoulders against the ground.  
  
"Are you a virgin Kassari?" He whispered into her ear, gently nipping the lobe. "Will I be your first?"  
  
Momentarily stunned by his unexpected tackle, she could feel the heat his words caused churning deep within her. Kassari frantically grabbed at her dissipating logic. "That's for me to know and you to discover at a later date." She growled, hooking a leg around him rolling from the hips she brought him underneath her. "I am getting dressed now." Kassari enunciated each word distinctly, staring Hisoka straight in the eyes, her own eyes filled with flashing anger. "Afterwards, we can finish this challenge, ne? That is what you want isn't it?"  
  
"I want to finish the challenge, yes. Then you will be mine." His expression conveyed both his lust and possessiveness. Hisoka thought, I will bring that fiery princess down a peg or two, she may think I am not good enough for her, but by the time I am finished she will beg me for attention.  
  
Kassari gracefully slid away from him, her hands lightly brushing his skin, sending a chill up his spine. She dressed quickly, hiding her shaking hands. 'Alright girl, get a grip." She pushes her arousal and embarrassment from her mind, brining her concentration and focus back to the impending fight. 


	7. 7

Note: Please bear with me, I haven't written a fight scene before and it is a little hard to picture it in my head, so It might seem a bit awkward.  
  
Conclusion of the Wager  
  
Hisoka tapped his foot waiting impatiently for Kassari to finish dressing.  
  
"We are using weapons, ne?" Kassari asked tying back her hair.  
  
"But of course," he shrugged, rolling his eyes at such a stupid question.  
  
Kassari pulled a kodochi out of her backpack and turned to face Hisoka. "How do you want to determine a winner?"  
  
"We can use a point system like what is used in competitive fighting. 1 point for a serious clean hit, 2 points for a serious hit, a down is an extra point and a k.o. is an automatic win, otherwise, the first to reach 10 points will win." And if you are really good, this fight might even last half an hour, Hisoka thought.  
  
'That sounds fine." Kassari nodded. Her muscles tense with anticipation. She faced him about 10 feet away. "Let'sgo!"  
  
His face reflected his determination, his eyes intent and serious. They stared, never taking their eyes off the other's face, circling slowly, looking for an opening, judging the strengths and looking for weaknesses. At an unseen cue, they attacked simultaneously. Kassari rushed in slashing the sword across his stomach. Hisoka easily dodged, He fired off several cards which she just as easily dodged.  
  
They clashed together and Hisoka launched a low sweep kick with lightning speed. Kassari was barely able dodge his attack. With equal speed she leaped into the air and aimed a ferocious roundhouse kick at his head, knowing he would move away in time, she landed behind him and followed it with a hard punch to his kidney with the flat of her blade. He was not prepared for the speed at which the attack was executed. The blow landed, put with far less force than anticipated. Hisoka had blocked the force of the hit with his nen. "One point," he growled and retaliated with a savage punch to her temple to close for her to block or dodge.  
  
Kassari was able to partially absorb the blow by manipulating her nen, but was forced to the ground. "2 points for me." Hisoka crowed.  
  
Her head ached from the last hit and she pulled back to develop a new strategy. Hisoka followed her, pressing his advantage, not giving her a chance to adjust. With a crafty glint in his eye, he rushed her, forcing her backwards. Out of the corner of her eye, Kassari caught a flicker of movement.  
  
Not wanting to take her gaze from Hisoka, she leapt into the air. The impact came from behind, cutting into her thigh with a sickening sound. She fell to the ground hard. Only to be hit twice more in the back. Blood was seeping into the ground from multiple cuts from cards.  
  
Focusing on Hisoka, Kassari could make out the strands of nen he was using to manipulate the cards he had thrown earlier, coming from his out spread hands. "I believe that makes 6 points for me."  
  
"Yes," Kassari realized she had handicapped herself; she had not used even a small fraction of her natural abilities. Her pride in her hand-to-hand skills had caused her to be out-matched by her enemy. Staring at the blood pooling under her knee, she grimly determined it was time to change tactics.  
  
"Do you surrender?" Hisoka asked pleasantly. "I must admit, I thought you would be stronger than this."  
  
"There will be no surrender Hisoka. I have underestimated you. It won't happen again." Kassari's assurance rang with renewed strength. "I will not be defeated so easily." She sprang from a crouch and rushed towards him, clearly communicating a frontal attack, as he moved to intercept it, she changed direction and slid around him with a short side step and slammed the butt of sword into his ribs. Hisoka grunted at the impact and jabbed backwards with his elbow just grazing her between the shoulder blades.  
  
"2 points." Kassari panted.  
  
"Yeah, you've been lucky." Hisoka whispered, right behind her ear, his breath warm on her skin. She's fast, but inexperienced in dirty fights, he considered.  
  
She dived to the left and felt a card nick her neck. Kneeling on the ground, she could feel the strength leaving her with her blood. I need to end this quickly. Looking up she stared into Hisoka's eyes, she forced a link into his mind; his mental barriers were some of the strongest she had ever encountered outside of her own family. Carefully, taking her time, she searched for a way past the barrier. The small hole he must use to measure his opponents charka. Sending her consciousness through this unguarded spot, she located the part of his mind that processed and triggered the pain receptors. She held on desperately as she felt Hisoka trying to push her from his mind.  
  
Hisoka fell to the ground with a gasp, his entire body suddenly feeling as though it was on fire. He could feel her in his mind, a separate entity and concentrated on shoving her back, seeking to regain control and relive the excruciating pain. Every nerve in his body seemed to be burning. Kassari's attack made it impossible to think, so his body took over acting in a survival mood. He pulled on the cards still lying around her and hit her with them again. She jerked. The physical attack broke Kassari's concentration and Hisoka was able to push her from his mind. "7 to 5 points," he gasped.  
  
Without answering him she hurriedly renewed her link, knowing time was running out. The same attack would no longer be possible. Instead she sought to contain the signals from his brain that were controlling lungs. Like a hand closing around his lungs, Hisoka suddenly found that he could not breathe.  
  
Realizing that he only had seconds to act, he jumped at Kassari's chest, using his ren, he landed with a solid thud, knocking her backwards, unconscious. Because she was so focused on Stopping Hisoka's body from working properly, she was not able to manufacture and adequate shield.  
  
He could immediately breathe again. Crouching next to Kassari, he gulped in air. "I win," His small smile reflected the triumph he felt.  
  
After resting for a couple of minutes, he turned and started to inspect Kassari's injuries. Her uniform was wet with blood and she flinched in pain when he touched her ribs. There was a shallow cut above one eye and another on her neck. He knew that he had hit her in several other places and decided to cut off her uniform to see the extent of the damage.  
  
Assessing the injuries, he saw that 4 ribs were broken and she had many cuts including a deep one on the back of her thigh. Well, damn, it won't do to have you bleed to death before I can collect on this wager. He ransacked her pack and found an emergency kit with sutures and bandages. He quickly sewed the more severe wounds shut and bandaged the smaller cuts. Then he licked his fingers, tasting the blood. Yummy, I want more, but it will have to wait.  
  
Kassari started to revive a little at a time; she did not say anything or acknowledge his ministrations. She could not meet his eyes. She was humiliated by her defeat.  
  
"Sit up. I need to tape your ribs." Hisoka put an arm under her shoulders helping her to rise. She clenched her teeth in pain as he wound bandages tightly around her ribs. "Don't feel too bad, you did better than most of the people who fight me. If it weren't for the no killing rule, you could have easily finished me. All you had to do was cause my heart to rupture from too much blood or cause a stroke by raising my blood pressure. Your problem is that you're too ethical." Hisoka remarked in an off-hand fashion as if it were no different than commenting on the weather.  
  
"That's what my older brother says." Kassari tried a half-hearted attempt at a smile. "Do not be mistaken; I may have to serve you for two months after the exam ends, but you still do not possess me." She glared.  
  
"Oi, princess, deny it all you want, it won't change the fact that you . . . are . . . mine." Hisoka emphasized the last three words as he brought his lips down on hers, softly teasing them. "You should be o.k. here, the test is almost over. I have some loose ends to tie up. I'll meet up with you later." He tossed her dress at her and sauntered out of the clearing as if their confrontation was an every day occurrence.  
  
Kassari was still angry with herself and puzzled by the unexpected show of gentleness. Musing over what it might mean, she gingerly walked to the pool and used part of her uniform to wash the drying blood off her skin. 


	8. 8

Inner Conflicts  
  
Kassari spent the remaining time of the exam recuperating from her injuries and reflecting on her situation. During this time, she had felt the occasional flickers of aura in different areas near her position; however, no one had approached her.  
  
I am healing quickly, but my broken ribs are going to put me at a disadvantage in the remaining test. She considered as she began moving back to the start point. Hitching her backpack onto her shoulder, she felt a shooting pain through her ribs. Damn, Hisoka, he doesn't do anything in moderation. Kassari's pace was slower that usual, her head down, mirroring her inner conflict.  
  
Hisoka had periodically patrolled an area around her camp for the remaining two days. Being careful not to reveal his presence. He did not do so out of concern for her injuries as much as out of concern for his investment.  
  
I sense her reluctance to kill. This is going to be an obstacle that I will teach her to overcome, despite herself. Hisoka mused as he formed plans for the next 60 days.  
  
Kassari arrived at the start area and sat at the edge of the tree line, partially concealed from view. Just off shore she could make out a ship approaching. When it was approximately half a mile from the beach a cannon was fired and the end of the test was announced.  
  
"Participants have one hour to return to the start point. From this time on, no more number sheets may be taken. Sheets will be tracked and verified and candidates who disregard this will be disqualified."  
  
Gradually, the remaining participants filtered through the trees and onto the beach. A group of three chatted on their way to the beach; a boy, a teenager and a young man. The boy spotted another competitor his age and ran towards him calling, "Hey Killua! Looks like we all made it." He laughed.  
  
"Gon." The boy named Killua smiled in greeting and they broke apart from the other two to talk about their adventures/  
  
The tall young man with black hair and sunglasses glanced around checking out the survivors. Noticing Kassari, he said something to his companion and walked towards her, his hands stuffed into his pockets.  
  
Looking over the top of his small, round sunglasses, he stared at Kassari sitting on the ground. "Um, hello, I'm sorry but I do not recognize you and I thought I knew the rest of the candidates." His tone conveyed confusion. "I'm Leorio, #403." He held out his hand.  
  
"Hello Leorio. I'm Kassari, #346. I've seen you around but we haven't had a chance to talk." Kassari grasped his hand and shook it hesitantly, blushing at his overt stare.  
  
"Hey, #346. . . I remember now, that was some guy wearing a black ninja costume."  
  
"Well, as you can see, I am not a guy. I wore that uniform because I hate being stared at." She said pointedly.  
  
"Oh . . . uh . . . sorry about that." Leorio looked away with flushed cheeks, embarrassed. Glancing back over his shoulder, he noticed that a small boat had pulled up to take everyone to the ship. Gon, Killua and the other young man were standing in a group waiting for him. "Time to leave this battlefield." He turned back to Kassari and offered her a hand to help her off the ground.  
  
She took his assistance and was immediately sorry she did, as her healing ribs protested. Wincing, she picked up her backpack.  
  
Leorio saw her bandages and realized that she was injured. "Will you let me carry that for you? I can tell your hurt pretty badly." He gestured towards the pack, his face showing his concern.  
  
Kassari felt it then, suddenly, the dangerous aura that Hisoka radiated when he became angry. She spotted him quickly about 20 yards away. He was intently watching Leorio and her, a small frown on his face.  
  
"No, it's ok. Really. I can carry it myself." She hurriedly waved off his assistance, smiling nervously. Great if Hisoka thinks I'm flirting with this guy, he might decide to kill him. "You had better go and catch up with your friends, they are waiting." She nodded towards the small group; bout could not look him in the eye.  
  
"Sure. Come with me and meet them." Leorio invited.  
  
Glancing towards Hisoka she saw that he had turned away and was striding towards the boat. "Alright, I have only met a couple of other candidates," she agreed.  
  
Leorio led her over to the others and introduced her. "Kassari, this is Gon, Killua and Kurapika." He pointed out each as he said there name.  
  
Killua and Kurapika returned a reserved hello. While Gon bubbled over in eagerness, "Hi! Gee, we better go, the boat is waiting."  
  
Kassari followed them to the boat and sat next to Leorio. Gon chattered nonstop about his week, his spiky black hair moving animatedly. Killua and Kurapika listened to him making occasional comments.  
  
Killua also about 12 years old, had messy white hair to the length of his chin, large dark eyes, almost too big for his pixie shaped face and a serious expression.  
  
Kurapika was an athletic young man with a girlish look, blond hair down to his shoulders and a small smile on his lips as if amused by Gon's tale. Kassari imagined that he was often mistaken for a girl.  
  
Hisoka sat at the other end of the boat, gazing at the ship. A pensive look, eyes half-closed in thought, lips slightly pouting.  
  
Leorio tried not to be obvious, but he still caught himself staring at Kassari. "Would you like to go on a date with me sometime?" His face turned bright red as he stammered out his question.  
  
Kassari was not sure how to answer, Leorio seemed to be a really nice guy, however, she was not in the position to accept and she could feel that Hisoka had heard the question and was very displeased. "I'm sorry, Leorio. I would like to sometime, I do not know when that would be possible." She heard a faint NEVER, from Hisoka in her mind. She could not meet Leorio's eyes, afraid that he might see something that she did not intend for him to see, regret. I do not want to endanger Leorio or deal with that diabolical mood of his right now.  
  
When the boat finally docked with the ship, Kassari was dismayed to see that the only way aboard was a thick, irregular rope net. The sides of the ship were at least 20 feet high. Shit, this is not going to be easy with my ribs. I can manipulate microscopic cells, but this is impossible.  
  
Hisoka had already climbed up the ladder and disappeared over the side.  
  
Gon proved to be a very observant lad, he looked at Kassari and then at the ship. "I don't think you can climb that very well. Not with broken bones." A thoughtful expression on his face. "I know, I can jump onto the boat and carry you and your stuff. What do you think?"  
  
"Gon, I think you're brilliant."  
  
Gon tossed the pack over his shoulder and picked up Kassari as if she weighed nothing. Springing into the air, he lightly landed on the deck and set her down.  
  
"Thanks, Gon. It would have been very painful to climb that net." She shot him a glowing smile.  
  
Gon got starry eyed and stuttered, "Yourrr welcome. I need to go now. See you later." He ran to catch up with his friend Killua.  
  
Kassari moved to the prow of the ship, she had never been comfortable around people out side of her own family. Being a princess was not conducive to having friends. People saw her as a social stepping stone or as something to stare at like a zoo animal. She hated it. Hated being judged as a pretty face with no brain, hated not being able to trust what others wanted of her; never really knowing if they were acting or if they genuinely like her or if maybe they just pretended friendship to meet her brother, the future monarch. In many ways that was part of the draw she felt towards Hisoka. If anything, he seemed to hold her title and social position in contempt. He put the faintest emphasis on the word princess, when he would say it, it was the way someone else would say bitch.  
  
My family would definitely not like Hisoka. She slid down the rail sitting on the deck. Her skin felt chilled by the wind even as the sun warmed the wood under her. I do not know that I like Hisoka either, for that matter. She held onto the bottom rung of the rail and watched the open sea.  
  
Earlier, Hisoka had seen Kassari as soon as he walked onto the beach. She sat stiffly, obviously uncomfortable from her injuries, her violet dress clinging to her, bandages visible from under her arms. With a large bruise on her temple and small cuts over her face and neck, it would be apparent to all that she had been in a nasty fight. Poor little princess, did the bad man hurt you? He laughed to himself.  
  
When Leorio approached her and started to flirt, Hisoka was not pleased. I would have to pick a toy all the other boys want, wouldn't I? Hearing Leorio offer to help carry her pack almost caused him to start taking out his deck of cards. He barely controlled the impulse and quickly turned away when Kassari declined.  
  
He studiously ignored her on the way to the ship, until he heard Leorio ask for a date. Hisoka gripped the side of the boat so hard he left dents in the wood. He waited for her answer, his entire body tense. You had better not even consider it Kassari. Hisoka was not ready to kill Leorio yet; he planned to save him until Leorio was strong enough to be a challenge for him. Its not the right time, he reminded himself, calming down slowly.  
  
As soon as the boat reached the ship, he climbed the ladder and went to find some helpless crew member to relieve his frustration on.  
  
Hours had passed and Kassari continued to sit at the rail. She did not register what was going on around the ship. Her thoughts were focused on her family's strict training and its simple rules.  
  
"Do what is necessary; do not make commitments you can't keep, because you must abide by your word. Do not persecute the helpless and loyalty to family and the sovereign nation is an absolute demand." These are the few simple laws that govern the Moslou family. Do what is necessary. I think I have finally come to understand how that applies here.  
  
The hunter exam was not just a tradition for her family, it was a requirement. The purpose being a trial by fire, a ritual coming of age ceremony; with the secondary goal of identifying areas of each young adult's skills that needed further training.  
  
Training had started as a toddler, learning how to open the charkas and control the energy flow. The different ways the body manipulated the energy would result in different abilities.  
  
Learning to send and receive the spirit energy allowed for aura perception. With refinement, this would progress to telepathy and mind reading, as well as the skill of manipulating the energy of another's mind and charkas.  
  
Learning how to send and control large bursts of spirit energy allowed telekinesis. This had been very difficult for Kassari to master. She was capable of moving microscopic parts and chemicals in the body and triggering the nervous center to stimulate the body, but she could not sustain the incredible amount of energy needed to move objects larger than a paint brush. However, her skill in the micro telekinesis was unparalleled.  
  
Astral projection was not taught until Kassari had reached the age of eight. It requires the person to push his/her consciousness and spirit out of the body using the solar plexus charka as a door. People can easily become disoriented when performing this. It had taken her four years to completely master this technique.  
  
The weapon training and martial arts training Kassari received had been very extensive and she was considered very good. Well, above average, but not excellent or extraordinary by her family's standards. Her metaphysical talents were considered her greatest strength. In these she was considered something of a prodigy.  
  
Kassari's thoughts lingered on long lectures she had to listen to on ethics and the use of her talents. She could still remember her aunt's speeches word for word.  
  
"Do what is necessary kasseri. If you must use telepathy and read someone's thoughts for a genuine reason that is one matter, however, prying into someone's private thoughts out of curiosity or to learn some juicy tidbits to gossip about is greatly frowned upon and if discovered would most certainly be punished.  
  
Her final talk with her mentor before leaving for the exam had seemed easy enough to follow. "Kassari, do your best, do what is necessary to survive and complete as much of the exam as possible. If you pass, you will be considered an adult with full rights and privileges, as well as responsibilities. You will be allowed to pursue your own path, decide your own goals and do as you wish with your personal life. The family may from time to time require your assistance, at which time you are obligated to do as requested." Her aunt's usually happy expression was serious. "If you should fail, you will remain as a child and will undergo extensive training in order to retake the exam the following year."  
  
Kassari sighed. It was starting to get dark and they would be in port soon. Yet another test to finish, or fail. To go back home and live under strict rules and 8 hours of grueling training sessions each day or to be free to determine her own life. Failure was not an option. This long reflection had cemented Kassari's will to complete her goals.  
  
"Were the hell is that girl." Hisoka mumbled. "I have not seen her all day." Strolling around the deck, he almost did not see her. A small lump, melting into the rail, blending into the shadows; head down, hair blowing into unheeded knots. "Pull yourself together princess. Two months with me is not the end of the world." Hisoka's voice carried to her.  
  
"I am fine." Kassari turned her head to look at him. "However, I am not upset about the wager. Your conceit is showing. I was just thinking."  
  
"Thinking about what?"  
  
She knew that telling him would play into his hands and give him ammunition to use when she least expected it. "Personal things." She pulled herself up, her muscles stiff from sitting for so long.  
  
Hisoka pinned her against the rail, one arm on either side, her back to him. "You weren't thinking of another man were you?" A faint hint of malice colored his voice. "You weren't thinking of Leorio, were you?"  
  
No. Damn you!" Kassari exploded, slamming her hand against the rail. "My life does not revolve around you or some other man! I have real concerns and goals and dreams and they do not involve men! Just because I am attracted to you and find you beautiful and sensuous does not mean that you are the only this I think about!" She pushed him aside and stomped towards the bow of the ship. Hisoka's face lit up, a Cheshire cat smile on his lips. "So, you are attracted to me and think I am sexy? Well then that's different."  
  
"I can not believe I said that." Kassari moaned. "He made me so mad and I stupidly blurt out what I think of him." She ran down the companionway stairs, to her small cabin and locked the door. 


	9. 9

Warning: Obviously, in order to fit a different character into this scene, it was necessary to change the way the fights were arranged a little bit. Also, this does not go over every individual's battle. If you are interested in that, read the manga.  
  
The Final Test  
  
She lay on her bunk late into the night when the ship reached port. Early the next morning the candidates were ushered back onto the exam committee airship. They were being transported back to Zaban for the final test and the end of the exam.  
  
The committee president summoned each person to his office for an interview.  
  
"Kassari Maslou, #346, please report to the reception room." Kassari had been the third person called for an interview.  
  
"So why do you want to be a hunter?"  
  
"It is required by my family to gain my independence. However, more than that, I wish to study art and find rare treasures and fine specimens, forgotten in time. I find beautiful and unusual treasures fascinating. The history, the creation, the hunt to find these pieces, it all excites me."  
  
"I see. So who would you be interested in fighting?" The president wrote some notes onto a pad of paper, never looking her in the face, like some old fashioned psychologist.  
  
"All of the candidates at this level are elite; any of them would provide a challenge. Then one that I would like to challenge is #405, though. He is different and it intrigues me to see what he will do." Kassari smiled slightly.  
  
"Who would you not want to fight?"  
  
Brows drawing together, Kassari answered without hesitation, "#44, Hisoka. I fought him a few days ago and I need to improve greatly before facing him again."  
  
"Very good. That is all." The president waved her out of the room and motioned for his secretary to call the next candidate.  
  
Upon reaching Zaban, the members of the committee and the competitors gathered in a large gymnasium. It was explained that the candidates would fight one another in individual combat. The winner of each match would become a hunter; while the loser must go on to fight again, until only one person remained. That person would not become a hunter.  
  
Gon and #294 were the first two to fight. Gon was no match for the shinobi; in the physical confrontation, #294 broke Gon's arm in an attempt to make him relent. Seeing that Gon had no fear or hate, just incredible determination, #294 was forced to relent, as the rules did not allow killing. Gon did not want to accept a victory won in this fashion and #294 was forced to knock him out.  
  
Kassari was scheduled to fight against #191. He was an excellent fighter in perfect condition. His skills in martial arts were considered top- notch. He strode into the fighting area with confidence. A smirk on his face, his entire person radiated thoughts of an easy victory.  
  
Kassari glided into the ring, graceful and fragile looking. She had formed a plan she hoped would work. The start signal was thrown and #191 assumed a fighting stance. Kassari seemed inattentive, standing like a stone. She has started to cautiously probe the other's mind. #191 was not expecting an internal attack and had no defense for one. His mind had no shields at all. He was nothing like Hisoka who had incredibly strong control and could fight back.  
  
As Kassari continued standing there, #191 started to become annoyed, the judges and other candidates whispered and twittered. The tension grew and #191 forced an attack. Running at Kassari, he was very fast but the real battle had been triggered. He fell to the floor, clutching his head, body spasmed in pain. Horrendous nightmares flooding his mind while his skin itched and burned as if a thousand fire ants were biting him.  
  
The onlookers gasped in surprise. Continuing to stand were she had planted herself, Kassari looked without seeing his physical form, piercing deep into the mind of her victim. She broke through the chaos she had created with one bright, shining light, a path out of the pain and torment. "Surrender the fight and this will end. Your pain will stop, your nightmares will stop. Just surrender to me." The one clear, sweet voice in his head, called to him through the madness, bid him seductively.  
  
The pain was gradually becoming worse, he watched himself be killed in graphic, violent methods. The pain made each experience seem real. He could not stand much more. Feeling his arms and legs ripped from his body as he was dismembered, feeling his back break as he was buried in falling boulders; the scenes went on through his mind, faster and faster, until he was screaming in agony, verging on insanity. The hand in the light was the way out of the evil, he grasped for it, surrendered to it, let it draw him out of hell.  
  
As he lay on the floor, the observers saw him shudder and hold out his hand, his torment etched on his face, "Please, help me. I surrender." He gasped out, the words almost impossible to understand.  
  
Kassari moved then and kneeled next to him, taking his hand in hers. "It is over."  
  
He collapsed, eyes closed, body shaking and slowly becoming quiet.  
  
"The winner of this match is Kassari Maslou, #346." Announced the committee president. One of the moderators stepped forward to assist #191 away and check his medical condition.  
  
"I don't get it, she never even touched him." Leorio remarked to Kurapika.  
  
"Why bother, it would be extra effort." Kurapika answered.  
  
Hisoka and Illumi were standing at the opposite end of the room. Illumi appeared agitated and Hisoka looked pleased, as if he knew something no one else could comprehend.  
  
Kassari closed her eyes briefly, releasing the negative energy she had been forced to manipulate and then walked to the corner of the room. Damaging another's mind in that way always made her feel contaminated and evil.  
  
She could recognize that her long quest was finally over. She was now free to determine her own life. Well, with the small exception of Hisoka. No attending boring court dinners or balls, no having to attend her oldest brother hand and foot, no more 12 hours lessons on etiquette or listening to simpering couturiers. She would finally be able to travel the world and explore life without having every minute of her day scheduled and accounted for.  
  
She turned around, face set in an impassive mask. 'Hurting someone so ruthlessly, is something that many members of my family do on a regular basis, but I never wanted to pursue the path of the warrior, assassin or spy as many of my cousins have. Faithfully serving the crown, going about assigned duties with not thoughts to disobey. Fortunately, I can at least claim one small shred of honor for them; they never take up contracts that involve innocent people. Enemies of the state and criminals yes, often, but no one who has not been found guilty of a crime. At least now I am free to determine my own path.'  
  
Kassari was disgusted with the violence around her and what she had dealt with in the past few days. She really wanted a hot bath, decent food and to rest. However, one small issue needed her attention before she left. She had nothing to do until orientation in a few days and wanted to find a hotel. Silently walking back into the group watching the next fight, she slid a card into Hisoka's hand and slipped away. 


	10. 10

WARNING: This chapter contains explicit sexual situations--- aka LEMONS. So if you are offended by this material please skip the last half of this chapter. If you are underage and do not have your parents permission to view such material please do not read this chapter.  
  
Only a Dream?  
  
After booking a suite at the upscale hotel that she had used before the exam, Kassari, sent her dress out to be cleaned and ordered coffee from the room service. She turned on the television and moved to the bath room. She took her time in the bath, luxuriating in the softly scented water. Her thoughts kept returning to the confrontation between herself and Hisoka. How strong and powerful his lean body had felt when pinning her to the ground, his demanding kiss, the passion and emotion he exuded. The TV droned on in the background, with out an audience.  
  
Hisoka was obviously a hedonist. He avidly pursued people and interests that he found challenging and kept his mind intrigued. Reveling in the sensations provoked, feeding off the emotions of others. He loved the power plays and even the death. Glorying in the fear in his victim's eyes and the taste of it that lingered in the blood after the death. Killing provided him with a high like a drug.  
  
Kassari was disturbed by her thoughts, more so because she realized with a shock at her analysis, that she was staring the truth in the face. So what was Hisoka's motivation in pursuing her? What sensations and dark desires was he seeking? Kassari pulled herself out of the water and absentmindedly dried off and donned the short, white terry robe that the hotel had provided.  
  
She pulled her laptop out of its case, glad that she had thought ahead and asked the concierge to put it in the hotel safe until her return. Plugging the computer into the internet, she quickly accessed the official hunter site, using the codes graciously supplied by her favorite brother. Kassari was instantly supplied with the detailed results of the final test, for a pricey fee of 50,000 jenis.  
  
"Oh, Killua, what happened?" Kassari could hardly believe her eyes. Killua had been disqualified for killing his opponent. Reading the bland script, she was able to piece together the nasty confrontation between Killua and Illumi. The murder did not seem natural. Because she left before it occurred, she could only guess at the exact events. Feeling slightly disappointed she shut down the computer and flopped on the bed switching channels on the TV with the remote.  
  
Gradually, Kassari became drowsy and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Hisoka had glanced at the contact numbers on the card that Kassari had slid into his hand and smirked. She had also written down the name of the hotel she was staying at. 'Not going to hide then. That's good.' After the test was complete, he went to the hotel and asked to leave a message for Kassari Maslou. While the desk clerk looked up the room number, he was able to sneak the information. "I've changed my mind; I would like to book a room."  
  
"Certainly sir." The desk clerk answered.  
  
"I have a preference, is room 410 or 412 available?" Hisoka queried with a disdainful air to discourage possible questions.  
  
"Umm, let me see," the young desk clerk but on a 'happy to serve the public face.' #412 is available, it has a king size bed and whirlpool tub, deluxe large screen TV, large balcony overlooking the garden and full wet bar. Will that suit sir?"  
  
"That will be perfect." Hisoka smiled in anticipation and accepted the key. 'Now, I wonder what should be the next move in this cat and mouse game.' He pondered on his next move; intent for maximum effect, Hisoka had decided when he first started this game that he wanted to disturb Kassari from the cozy little nest that was her life. After all, there are things far more painful than death. Death could sometimes be too fleeting, this was a game he relished playing, being able to drop it and go back to it as the mood struck him.  
  
Hisoka was curious as to what Kassari was doing. He savored the knowledge that in just three more days she would have to spend every minute following his commands, obeying his every whim. Opening the door to the balcony, he could see the adjoining balcony just feet away from where his ended. As lightly as possible, he jumped onto the rail of the balcony to Kassari's room. The blinds were only partially drawn, offering him concealment from the inside. He could see Kassari sleeping, lying on her back, her face turned towards the TV that was still quietly talking to itself. The small robe she was wearing was starting to come open, revealing her long shapely legs. 'This could be an interesting way to try my new skill.' Hisoka considered with a devilish smile.  
  
He concentrated on forming an image, adding emotion and gradually building it, like layering a computer animated movie. When he felt the image was complete he opened his third eye charka and sent the thought form to her. Kassari had not used her mechanical shields or set by nen barriers, the thought form was readily absorbed into her aura. As her sleeping mind processed the image, Hisoka watched in anticipation. Slowly, Kassari started to move, moaning as if in pleasure, panting and gasping, her body bucked and writhed just as if a physical lover were with her. Through the link he had formed, Hisoka could feel the passionate reactions that his mind play was causing. He was becoming extremely aroused. Her emotions feeding into his aura, like a feedback loop. The outside stimulus had caused her mind to react, much like a dream, developing its own interactions. After a few minutes, his perception grew and his mind could decipher not just emotions, but the pictures of her dreams and her body's reaction. The link was so strong that it was like he was physically making love to her.  
  
Kassari was deep asleep when the dream started. She was naked, asleep, lying on a large, soft bed, draped in red and purple silk, the room softly lit by candles. In the faint glow, Hisoka softly glided into the room and moved towards the bed. He gazed down at her, his expression unreadable. Sitting on the bed, he leaned down to her lips and kissed them, lazily flicking them with his tongue into she opened for him. His kiss deepened as he possessed her mouth, his tongue sliding over hers, tasting her very essence. His hand seemed to creep up to cup her breast of its own volition. His fingers gently teased her hardening nipples while his other hand slipped down to brush the satin skin around her navel, caressing her, slowly awakening her body to passion. Hisoka's hand slipped lower, until his fingers just brushed the outside of her intimate core.  
  
"Is this what you want?" He murmured as he plunged two fingers into Kassari's pussy stroking in and out while rubbing my clit back and forth with his thumb.  
"I want more." She gasped breathlessly. "I want you. I want to feel you hard inside me." His hand was driving her into frenzy. She felt she would cum on his thrusting fingers in seconds.  
"Not yet. You are not ready yet." Hisoka's eyes burned with an unnatural light, becoming feral. "I want to make you cum with my mouth first." His voice was a hoarse growl. He turned her over; his strong hands branded her skin like fire. He licked Kassari's stomach and teased her navel with his tongue. "I want your sweet juices in my mouth."  
  
Grazing her skin with his teeth, he licked a trail down to her curls. Her sensitized skin sending bolts of energy through her with every touch of his gliding lips. Burying his head in Kassari's saturated pussy, his tongue jabbed at her clit, ramming two fingers into her burning hole he brought her to the edge of insanity. She was so close to Cumming. He took her clit into his mouth and sucked hard. Kassari spiraled over the edge. Her hips bucked as he held her spasming body to his mouth.  
  
The orgasm swept through her body like a firestorm, overloading circuits, and causing her to scream with pleasure. It also caused her to wake up. Hisoka, severed the connection with lightning speed, covering his aura before, she became aware of her surroundings and sped back to his own balcony. He collapsed against the wall once he had fled through the door, his body still caught up in the aftermath of passion as he had shared the orgasm with her, his own body responding just as hers had. He looked down at the rapidly growing damp spot on his pants. 'Damn, that was incredible.' His face lit up in a huge smile. 'This little game is going to have some fantastic side benefits. I could become addicted to this.'  
  
Kassari's body convulsed in small aftershocks, she gasped, her breath short, her feelings in turmoil. As she slowly returned to reality she tried to pull her scattered wits around her. She had never experienced such intense pleasure before, especially not in a dream. The sensations confused and frightened her. Kassari sat up and piled the pillows behind her back; she wanted to think on this. She wasn't certain if her own mind was expressing her desire for Hisoka or if it could be something else altogether. 


	11. 11

Note: I know some of you might think that this is ooc for Hisoka to be a stalker, but keep in mind that when Gon and Killua came back from the mountain he followed them from the airport in a private jet to the Fight Tower and checked on them using the web and then followed their progress through the tower. So yeah, he does stalk his prey very extensively. He goes out of his way to join the Genin Ryodan (sp?) just to fight Kuoro and then goes to Greed Island to find someone to remove Kuoro's nen curse so that they can fight. To him it is part of the fun. And of course he doesn't mind when Gon and Killua start learning from Wing because he wants them to get stronger and he has no jealousy at all in that regard. Only when he thinks that Illumi might want to interfere with Gon. He very clearly tells him that Gon is his. But this is a different sort of relationship. Hisoka is very prone to obsessions; this is how I think he would react if he were to seriously desire someone. (Not just for a one night stand or a little fun, but seriously become interested.)  
  
As to a previous chapter when Leorio is hitting on Kassari, to some this may seem ooc. But in the anime episode 11 he does exactly that to a cute female candidate and a bit sleazier too. Bad pickup lines and all.  
  
The Spying Game  
  
After, a fitful night of sleep, Kassari decided she had better go out and buy some more clothes to take with her for period of servitude to Hisoka. She had no idea when she would have another opportunity to replenish her horribly lacking wardrobe.  
  
Kassari found a large clothing store not far from her hotel and bought several pairs of pants with multiple pockets and draw string waists as well as some plain t-shirts in various colors and one black dress that did not look like it would wrinkle or ruin rolled up in a backpack. She left her old dress in the trash can on the outside of the dressing room and told the sales lady that she wanted to wear her new pants and a t-shirt out. The sales lady helpfully took the tags off the clothes.  
  
"You poor dear, traveling huh? Well, you might want to get some night clothes and personal things too. After all, a girl can't run around in her birthday suit, the nights get a little chilly here." The helpful sales lady led Kassari over to the section that contained lingerie and pajamas.  
  
'Well, she definitely works on commission.' Kassari thought. 'She does have a point though.' Kassari found pajamas in a royal blue satin and a matching night shirt and had the sales lady add them to her purchase. On another rack she saw a black lace teddy. 'Now this is just asking for trouble, but after that weird dream I had last night, looks like I am neck deep in trouble already so a little more won't make a difference.'  
  
Thanking the sales lady, Kassari left with her shopping bags and headed for a sidewalk café a block down the street. A casually dressed waiter handed her a menu. She could feel eyes on her, but ignored it. People always seemed to be staring at her when she went out in public. "Maybe I should cut off my hair." She mumbled to herself. "If I shave my head or cut my hair close, I wouldn't look like some men's magazine model. Then everyone would just stare at me because of my tattoo. Geez, excellent trade off."  
  
"I absolutely refuse to let you cut your hair." A stern voice stated behind her. Kassari looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Joel! What are you doing here?" She jumped up and threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Letting him go, she motioned for the tall, muscular young man to sit with her. His short, light brown hair was standing up in short spikes and he wore reflective sun glasses that hid his eyes.  
  
Pulling out the offered chair, he signaled the waiter for another menu. "I just finished a mission. Brought in a class B criminal and I saw you coming out of that store and rushed over here to catch up with you." Joel put his menu down on the table. "I see you passed your exam. I checked out the results on the web last night. Congratulations. So can I take you out to dinner tonight to celebrate?"  
  
"That would be fun Joel." Kassari smiled up at her older brother. "You always were the one that remembered all my special days. Matu is to busy with royal business and Dane couldn't give a damn about anything that didn't directly concern him."  
  
"True, True. Thankless jerks, both of them. Never even noticed when you ran for the file that one or the other forgot or that you would make them dinner when they were out late and the servants had left. You know our sisters; Tiffany and Raquel would never have been that considerate. Of course, now that you're not at home, they probably notice that things do not seem to run quite as smoothly for them."  
  
"Yeah, I think I was too nice to them." Kassari sighed.  
  
Joel chuckled and tosselled Kassari's hair.  
  
"I am too old for that Joel." She knocked his hand away. "I am cutting it off; maybe I'll even shave my head bald."  
  
"That should be interesting." Joel picked up his fork after the waiter set down their plates of food. "You remember the last time you cut your hair? You were what 11? And you got some kind of glue from one of Dane's traps in it? I still have a picture of that."  
  
"I was 9 and I looked terrible. My eyes were too big for my face and every body thought I was a little boy." Kassari's face mirrored her disgust.  
  
"Yeah, I remember that your hair had to be shaved off and mom had a fit. She made Dane work in the stables for a month." Joel laughed again.  
  
"My head got sunburned and so did my ears and all the other kids made fun of me and called me an ugly boy."  
  
"Isn't it strange that even though you grew up into such a pretty lady no one at home seems to notice? All our peers still treat you as the ugly little girl with a bad hair cut." Joel shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"I never understood the meanness of those people. They were always putting me down and saying things like I would never get a boy friend. It really hurt and for a long time I believed them." She sighed.  
  
"You know Dane started most of the talk. He was always jealous of you. He will never be as skilled as you are. It even took him four attempts to get through the exam. Father was so embarrassed."  
  
Leaning across the table, Joel held his drink up in front of his face to hide his lips. "So sis, who is that guy behind us with the teal hair and loud clothes? Somebody you know? He has been staring daggers at me since I sat down with you."  
  
"Teal hair, hmm, that could only be . . ." She pulled a small mirror out of her purse and used it to check over her shoulder. "Hisoka. Damn, it certainly feels like I never get a single moment away from him lately. He's even haunting my dreams."  
  
"Sis, do you want me to deal with him?"  
  
"No don't interfere. I have an obligation to him that I must complete." She patted his hand in an attempt to alleviate his concern.  
  
"I don't think I approve, however, that's your decision to make." Joel relaxed back into his chair and they finished their meal.  
  
"I have to go collect my bounty, so seven tonight in the lobby?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, that will be great. I am staying at the Empire."  
  
"I know." Joel stood to leave. "You need to be more secretive when you make reservations, unless you don't care who knows." He tossed some money on the table. "If you need me call me or page me. I will be that. I don't trust that guy. He has a very nasty aura." He glared over Kassari's head at Hisoka and walked down the street in the opposite direction.  
  
Kassari gathered her bags to leave and glanced over at Hisoka's table, he wasn't there anymore; there was just a half empty glass sitting on it, abandoned.  
  
Hisoka could not get her out of his head. He kept returning to the way she had responded to him. The way their energies had interacted was nothing short of intoxicating. It made him hunger for her all the more. He stepped out to get some lunch and to clear his head when he saw Kassari sit down at the café. He also noticed a man approaching her from across the street. Locating a table close to the building hidden in shadow, he sat down to watch. He was not pleased to see that the two obviously were well acquainted. Or that Kassari threw herself at the man. However, she did not kiss him. 'I guess he is not her lover then.'  
  
He imagined cutting off the man's hand when he touched her hair. Finally the man got up to leave. Hisoka did not miss the threatening glare the man aimed at him and returned it in kind.  
  
Hisoka heard Kassari yell after him about being on time, 7 sharp. 'A date hmm.' Hisoka quickly left. 'We'll see. He could be a relative I suppose, but I do not see his family tattoo if he is.'  
  
Joel picked up his check from the court clerk and went to a computer terminal to access information on Hisoka. There was not much information available. Some things on the hunter exam and his standing body count for both exams with a few details and that he was a suspected member of the Genin Ryodan, but no background information and no known outstanding arrest warrants.  
  
Hisoka followed Joel, keeping his distance. He stopped when he saw him enter the International Police Headquarters. 'Who is this guy? Why am I getting so obsessed with that damn princess?' Hisoka was troubled by this realization. He walked away head down, lost in thought.  
  
'What is it? I do not care about her wealth, status, or rank. Her beauty would be meaningless without her sensuality. Possibly it is the mystique, an ethereal air that seems to be part of her. Of course what she can accomplish with just her mind is nothing short of amazing. It's even possible that if she let go of her constraints that she could kill me. Which is certainly an enticement. She also has and untouchable innocence that draws me to her. It makes me want to corrupt her and help destroy those constraints. She is my prey and I will not tolerate another's intervention.' His dark look caused those on the sidewalk around him to quickly scurry away. 


	12. 12

The Beginning of Servitude  
  
The sky was already starting to grow dark when Joel met his sister in the lobby. She wore the short, form-fitting black dress she had bought that morning and styled her hair into a top-knot with long, cascading curls.  
  
"Hi Doll. You look great." Joel Handed Kassari a rose and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Hey, what's this for?" She asked, sniffing the sweet fragrance.  
  
"I just thought you deserved some pampering. For a change." He did not explain that he also was upset that no one else in their family had even emailed her congratulations. They treated her like a distant, poor relation taken in out of charity simply because Kassari was different. She would never be a warrior, spy or an assassin. Her skills in martial arts were not to the demanding standards the family imposed and she had a kind, romantic nature. They considered her a disgrace, although it would never be admitted.  
  
Kassari threaded her arm through Joel's and he guided her to a limo.  
  
"Wow, you really splurged didn't you?" Kassari was impressed.  
  
"I wanted to." Joel glanced up as he handed her into the car, feeling a twinge of someone else's anger circle his aura. He sensed a presence lurking in a dark doorway across the street. 'Hisoka.' He determined grimly as he followed her into the car.  
  
Kassari had a fantastic evening, Joel took her out to an expensive restaurant and then to a club for dancing. Never once aware of the dark presence watching over her. 'This is why she will never do well as a killer. This girl can be so oblivious to her surroundings it's scary.'  
  
As Hisoka watched, he carefully controlled his aura, concealing it from the sensitive hunters. Kassari's date never once tried to steal a kiss or touch her in an improper fashion. He seemed more like an old friend or. . . relative. There were others that she danced with that were much more ardent in flirting with her. The only thing that held them back was her dangerous looking companion. Hisoka followed two of them into the restroom because of something he chanced to overhear as they walked by him.  
  
"She is so hot. Think if I can peel her away from the guy with her I can get her to go to a hotel with me tonight?"  
  
"I doubt it. You would probably have to slip her something and then sneak out."  
  
"I could do that. I still have those pills that dissolve in alcohol."  
  
The offender felt a small bump against his leg and turned to see who had bumped into him. He faced an evil, slant eyed man with teal hair. That was the last thing he ever saw.  
  
Kassari returned to her hotel feeling exhilarated. It had been fun to dance with those cute guys. But she was completely exhausted too. She quickly got ready for bed and fell asleep almost immediately. Having completely forgotten Hisoka for a short time.  
  
He watched her from her balcony satisfied that no one was with her. He extended his aura into a gentle caress that brushed down her cheek and neck and then withdrew to his own room to prepare for the next day.  
  
That morning Kassari walked through he door for orientation, she had woken up very early, suddenly overcome with nerves as this was the long waited for day. She was the first to arrive and sat in the middle towards the wall. The others entered and soon the president entered as well. First Leorio and Kurapika lodged a complaint with the president regarding the disqualification of Killua and a lively debate ensued. Gon came in towards the end of the debate and swung Illumi around by the arm and ended the debate saying that it couldn't be helped but that Illumi was a no-good scoundrel and that he would retrieve Killua. Kassari admired his determination on the behalf of his friend and privately wished him all the luck he could get.  
  
As the president and his assistant droned on and on about the history of the hunters and the rules and privileges that the hunters had, she started to day dream about Hisoka. How his skin would feel like satin beneath her hands how he would hold her and tell her he loved her. She sighed out loud and then caught herself. 'I am such an idiot. That man loves nothing but the thrill of the chase and maybe himself. What the hell am I thinking? Sure he is oh so sexy and mysterious, but I am not real sure he is sane.'  
  
Kassari started to become anxious, her palms sweating and her heart thumping in her chest.  
  
Hisoka watched her out of the corner of his eye, amused by her obviously growing agitation. He had other concerns though, mainly diffusing Illumi's intent to kill Gon.  
  
Orientation was blessedly brief. Kassari stayed seated as the others began to leave. Leorio approached her with a cheerful smile and gave her a card with his contact information. She withdrew on of her own cards and handed it to him. Her small smile conveyed her uneasiness.  
  
"See you around then." Leorio followed Kurapika out the door. He quickly glanced at the card in his hand. "Her Royal Highness, Princess Kassari Maslou. Check this out Kura. She's a princess. No wonder she wouldn't go out with me."  
  
"I knew she was a princess. That's what the gold tattoo on her neck signifies and she refused to go out with you because Hisoka did not like it, not because of her title." Kurapika rolled his eyes because Leorio was so incredibly unobservant.  
  
Hisoka finished his other business and returned to the meeting room. He approached a steady measuring look in his eyes. Kassari held his gaze, her eyes sparking in defiance. Reaching into a pocket, he pulled out a leather collar with the word slave set into it in studs. Standing behind her, he fastened it around her slender neck. He ran his tongue in a thin line from the edge of the collar to her ear lobe. "Do not take this off for any reason." His tone was grim with a promise of retribution should she dare disobey. "Come on then." He said impatiently. "We are going to spend a little bit of time getting more thoroughly acquainted."  
  
She followed him back to her hotel and was surprised when he unlocked the door next to her own room. When she stepped inside, she noticed that all of her belongings were neatly piled on the table just inside the door.  
  
"Your room has been taken care of. You will be staying with me. Were ever I chose to go, you will share my room and if you are lucky my bed." He smirked. "My rules are as follows: You will follow all my directions without question immediately. You will be allowed access to your email on a daily basis, but all outgoing communications must be monitored by me. I will provide you with a cell phone that I will use to contact you and you will give me yours for now. The phone is programmed so that only outgoing call that can be made are to my own cell phone. Your phone will be returned to you at the termination of the 60 days. Hisoka paced across the room and back his face occasionally giving away a self-satisfied expression.  
  
"You will attend me as I desire. Have I made myself clear?"  
  
"Yes sir." Kassari answered her back straight, eyes never wavering from his face. She did not allow herself to flinch from the graphic, sometimes abusive images on the surface of his mind.  
  
Hisoka pulled out a chair and sat. "We will be leaving tomorrow." He propped his feet on the table. "Start a bath for me. My things are next to the tub. I have an appointment this afternoon and we will go shopping." His face revealed no expression and Kassari discovered that he learned to close his mind to her.  
  
She quickly fled the room and shut the bathroom door. Her breath was starting to come in shallow, panicked pants and she gripped that edge of the elegant sink tightly. 'Just take deep breaths. He won't kill you, he wants to be entertained.' Starting to feel a little calmer, Kassari looked around and noticed how large the bathroom was for the first time.  
  
The tub was a double whirlpool sunk into the floor surrounded by black marble. It could easily seat four people. The richness reminded her of her own suite at home. Placed on a rack nest to the tub was a selection of products. She started filling the tub with water and poured a generous amount of foaming bath oil into the steaming water. He smelled of sandalwood.  
  
Entering behind the girl, Hisoka peeled off his clothes and dropped them casually on the floor. His figure was revealed to the princess in the mirrored wall behind the pool. An involuntary gasp escaped her lips and a hot blush crept over her cheeks. She could not look away from his lithe, muscular body.  
  
"Ummhmm." Hisoka cleared his throat. "This is a little chilly, if you don't mind." He gestured towards the water, amusement rippled over his face as he enjoyed her embarrassment.  
  
Kassari scrambled out of the way, carefully avoiding looking below his waist. She almost made it to the door when his voice stopped her.  
  
"Stay." Hisoka beckoned to her. "Come over here and wash my back for me."  
  
She slunk across the room and reluctantly picked up a wash cloth and his sandalwood soap. With timid strokes, she smoothed the cloth over his strong back. As her hands swept over his skin, she lost her nervousness and became mesmerized in the play of her fingers on his body.  
  
Hisoka could feel her start to relax. She did not even notice that she had dropped the cloth and was touching him with her hands. He leaned into the touch, encouraging her to explore further.  
  
I like it better when she is bold instead of frightened. It will work out much better that way for my future plans. "You have a gentle touch princess." He whispered. "A maddening touch." He turned and caught her lips with his, one hand sneaking into her hair to hold her as he skillfully plundered her mouth.  
  
Kassari seemed lost in a haze, the only thing she was completely aware of was his mouth on hers. She didn't notice that he had pulled her into the water one arm wrapped around her waist and his hand still fisted in her hair. Or that her body was firmly pressed to his wet, hard figure. 


	13. 13

Sorry about the incredibly long wait for an update. I was taking five classes and working all last semester and didn't have any time to write. So sad (; but I have written three new chapters now. Just haven't got them all typed out yet.  
  
Oh well, will post more soon! Hope you all enjoy the story and if you don't, well go read somebody else's!  
  
+++++++++  
  
Hisoka held the princess to him, her soft moans and passionate kisses completely revealed her need. He picked her up and moved to the bed. Cutting her clothes away, he caressed her silky skin, lightly pinching and her sensitive breasts. She responded to his touch wildly, wanting more.  
  
He melded his aura with Kassari's, wrapping his powerful emotions around hers; they flowed into each other, blending together as one. He lifted the girl up to sit on the edge of the bed and stood between her knees, his mouth devoured her, moving down her neck to follow the path that his fingers had taken earlier. Kassari was absorbed in his hot tongue, teasing her tender nipples when she felt Hisoka slip a finger into her tight channel.  
  
Her body was on fire; a building pressure was growing inside, little spurts of electric sensation coursed through her with each movement. When he rubbed her swollen nub with his thumb she exploded.  
  
Hisoka covered her mouth, pressing his tongue past her lips as he thrust into her with his hips breaking past the small barrier inside. Her surprised scream was swallowed by his mouth. He waited for a small time, kissing her as the pain dissipated then he began to move in with slow thrusts. He gripped her hips and pulled her tight against him. Moaning his own passion as he increased his pace.  
  
"I have wanted to do this since I saw you sleeping after the second test. You looked so perfect and pure." Hisoka traced the tattoo on her neck with the tip of his tongue. "I wanted to dirty you, to corrupt you and maybe break you into pieces. Will you let me? Will you be my toy to break or treasure?"  
  
"No, I won't give in to you." Kassari hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"Really, I don't believe you." He whispered, flicking her ear lobe and then taking it into his mouth. "I have your existence in my hand." He increased his speed and ferocity, brutally pounding into her.  
  
She tried to hold off the feelings burning deep within but her body was out of her control, from deep within another explosion was building, with another push Hisoka brought her over the edge. She strained against him and held him as the extreme sensations reverberated through her. Hisoka could not hold off any longer as his own body responded to her tight spasming hold and he let out a small moan as his muscles stiffened in his own orgasm.  
  
"Maybe I hold your existence, sir." Kassari kissed him and ran her tongue over his bottom lop were he had bitten down on it in his ecstasy.  
  
He reached up and felt the small cut with his fingers and it disappeared. "You could be right. Go to the bath and get cleaned up, you will come to the meeting with me and take notes."  
  
He got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom finished washing and dressed.  
  
Kassari, held her breath a moment staring at a spot on the ceiling, not believing her own body had betrayed her, but she realized that she had wanted him the first time she had seen him and he had become an obsession. She wanted more.  
  
As he walked back into the room, she got up to go wash he slid an arm around her to stop her movement, "You will sleep in my bed from now on." He released her and turned away as she continued to the bathroom. "That girl could make me lose control with just a look." Hisoka silently mused.  
  
+++++  
  
Over the next few days, Hisoka spent less time in the hotel, going out for long hours searching for something. He would not discuss it though, he appeared preoccupied with something when his attention was not directed at instructing Kassari in new sexual arts; reveling in the sensations she caused in him. Someone was spying on them. He could feel it whenever they went out of their hotel room and sometimes even seeking them out in their room. Even though he had searched for the person from time to time, he had not been able to locate the person, but an all-out hunt wasn't really what he wanted right now. Stepping out onto his balcony, the curtains billowing behind him, Hisoka called his favorite contact.  
  
"Oh, I thought you were still around town, did you finish with your other business already? ... Good, I would like to offer you a small contact. There is someone spying on me and my current plaything.... Yes, I know that is a possibility, I want you to find out who it is of course and report to me. ..... I don't have time to follow up on this one right now. ...... The person is quite skilled; he has evaded me a number of times. ....... Yes, if the person isn't from her family, then please do kill it. I will wire your fee today." With that Hisoka flipped his phone closed with a satisfied smirk.  
  
Turning back into the room, he was framed by the white curtains blowing around him; "Kassari back your things, we will be leaving as soon as you are finished." The possibilities of why they were being spied on were numerous. It could be paparazzi after a story on the royal princess, it could be someone sent by her family to check up on her, an assassin for one of them, or a black list hunter. The idea of a black list hunter amused him. The other possibilities simply annoyed him. Who ever it was needed to have far less access to him and Kassari, in an environment he could control. Plus it was time to return, to go back to Celestial Tower.  
  
The taxi taking them to the airport was downstairs waiting. Hisoka escorted her through the lobby and handed her into the car before getting in himself. She could feel tension radiating through his muscles, all his sense were on full-alert.  
  
"What's wrong?" She queried silently.  
  
"Someone is watching us, has been all week." 


	14. 14

++++Mary Sue, Mary Sue, the ever silly Mary Sue. Oh well, I like her. (phhhhbbbbtttt! So if you don't, find someone else's story to read!)+++++++  
  
New Environment  
  
"I see." Kassari started to do a mental scan around her, but she was quickly bombarded with noise and put a hand to her head; scrunching her eyes shut from the pain.  
  
"That was dumb." Hisoka said, as he leaned past her and locked the cab door. "You could try using gyo instead to see if someone is using nin, but I doubt that this person is. Or, he's very skilled at hiding it. Never mind though, I don't believe we are in danger."  
  
Once they arrived at the airport the magician picked his way through half- lit deserted corridors away from the main terminal. They reached a small, private hanger and were ushered into an airship by a uniformed hostess.  
  
"Will you tell me where we are going now?" Kassari asked puzzled by the sudden wish to go to a new city.  
  
"We are going to Celestial Tower. I don't want you to email our location to anyone on the possibility that the spy is someone sent by your family. After all, I am sure you wouldn't want me to have to kill some loyal retainer." He smirked.  
  
Hisoka surprised the girl in some ways. Over the past few days, she had discovered that he liked to wear tailored suits while not in his magician persona, he had a taste for fine wines and brandies and seemed to enjoy showing her off when they went out. He never worried about expense, taking her shopping and out to the best restaurants. He was a mass of contradiction, obviously well-educated, he could carry on a conversation on art or turn into a gore-drenched, maniacal killing machine as he deemed necessary. She was never sure which was his real face or if they all were. He was an absolute hedonist, pursuing sensation and at other times he was urbane and sophisticated. Kassari found the jig-saw puzzle of his personality interesting; often she wondered if he was sane and in complete control or very insane.  
  
The hostess brought out a light lunch and the drinks that the mysterious fighter had ordered for them. As she sipped on the sweet white wine and gazed out the window, her traveling companion shifted in his seat.  
  
"Damn it!" He slammed his hand down and she jumped at the sudden noise.  
  
Turning startled eyes to his tight face, she asked "What?"  
  
"I am tired of this silence. Talk to me like a normal person, a real conversation." He sounded petulant even to his own ears.  
  
"What is Celestial Tower?" She asked carefully setting her glass on the table and folding her hands in her lap.  
  
Hisoka's face took on an unusual expression, excitement and slyness mixed together. "It is a place to fight. Some of the best fighters in the world appear there to test their strength, as well as some of the worst. I participate there to prove to the world that I am the best fighter in existence. I will fight with the best until no one is regarded as my equal." His determination and vision wee easily communicated through his aura. To be the best was his true passion, the fight and challenge of battling new and fierce opponents was his obsession.  
  
"So, I don't think I have ever asked," Hisoka leaned forward looking at her intently. "What are you seeking out of life?"  
  
"I don't have such a concrete goal as you. I like to find rare and beautiful objects. I enjoy studying and revealing hidden secrets. However, I think what I have always wanted most is what you have."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"The ability to do anything I want whenever I wish to. The chance to follow my whims and desires."  
  
"Oh, I see." The fighter tapped his lips with a finger thoughtfully. "I think I can help you with that." His eyes gleamed with an unholy light, his mouth rose in a devilish smile. "Let me contemplate this."  
  
On arriving at Celestial Tower, the magician changed into another of his multi-colored outfits before leaving the airship. Kassari followed him to the elevator and they were taken to the 200th floor. At the receptionist desk, he asked if there were any messages for him, picked up a few pieces of mail and introduced Kassari as his guest saying anything she needed was to be billed to his account and that she would be staying in his suite.  
  
"Would you like me to book your normal practice room, sir?" The receptionist asked.  
  
"Yes, for two hours each day for the next couple of weeks.' Hisoka replied.  
  
The receptionist handed him a print out. "This way Kassari," he gestured for her to follow him. She noticed some odd looking people hiding in the shadows, they shrank back from them, obviously intimidated by the magician.  
  
"You will enroll as a fighter and work your way up to the 200th floor. This will help you learn to fight styles that you are not familiar with and to overcome your hesitancy." He explained as he had her fill out the applications. "It will also help you to become more assertive. If you truly wish to have the freedom you described, then you need to start here and learn to empower yourself. It starts in your mind."  
  
Kassari understood that he was correct. Her biggest problem was that she hesitated, second-guessed herself and at times she was easily intimidated. Although she had stood up to one of the judges in the exam, she would not have done so if she hadn't been familiar with the person already. People made her self-conscious and she liked her combat gear because it gave her a way to hide. She never felt secure demanding what she wanted or needed.  
  
"Well then, I have some business to take care of so when you finish for the day, just come up to the room. If you need anything to eat or drink just put it on my account." Hisoka waved casually as he walked away. He turned and glanced back over his shoulder, "If you lose before the 200th floor, you should just go home and marry some brainless nobleman, because you will never amount to anything."  
  
"God, you are so right." She straightened her shoulders and walked with new resolve into the 1st floor arena and waited for her number to be called. Looking around the arena, there were so many fighters and avid spectators.  
  
Some of the fighters were dressed in elaborate costumes, there were even a couple who had dressed as Hisoka. 'I wonder if he would be upset or amused by that." She murmured. She had pulled her hair back into a braid and donned her black combat gear, complete with hood and face mask. Her number was called to ring 4 and her opponent was standing on the other side bragging to his friends.  
  
The fighter joined her in the middle of the ring and they were quickly told the rules. Her opponent was really too easy. He rushed at her trying to take a swing, clearly telegraphing his movements, Kassari side-stepped around her using her speed and touched a pressure point on his neck, which made the combatant fall unconscious to the floor.  
  
The referee gave her a pass to the 60th floor. There must not have been many fights that day, because within ½ an hour she was paged for her next fight.  
  
She fought a number of times a day for the next week, until she reached the 200th floor. She could have fought less often, but there seemed to be no reason to go slowly.  
  
Hisoka met Kassari at the elevator after the last fight and started walking towards the receptionist desk. "That went well for you, I see." He looked at her from the corner of his eye. She was still her combat gear.  
  
'That was too easy. There was no challenge at all in that." The princess sighed in disgust. "How can I get stronger if I only fight such weaklings?" 


	15. 15

The snickers coming from the darkened alcove announced the presence of the three vultures that preyed on newbies, believing them to be easy marks.  
  
"So, you are the fighter known as Enigma?" One of the three questioned. He was sitting on a scooter staring at her intently.  
  
Kassari nodded a scowl on her lips hidden by her mask.  
  
"Well, I want to fight you so pick a date." The irritating and ugly man ordered.  
  
She turned to glance at Hisoka. "You know these clowns?"  
  
They are not in your league and well below your notice, but do as you like." His tone conveyed boredom. "Just finish registering, put any availability and come with me. I have a training room reserved so we can spar."  
  
"As you wish." Kassari gave a small bow and went to the window to fill out her paperwork.  
  
The receptionist looked at her computer. "I see you have been the guest of Hisoka-San. Will you be taking your own room now?"  
  
Hisoka shook his head no.  
  
"That will not be necessary, thank you." The masked girl turned to follow Hisoka up a set of stairs opposite the desk  
  
He swept a key card through a strip and opened the training room, beckoning her in.  
  
"Do what you want except for mind manipulation. I want you to focus more on the physical." Hisoka had come to the realization very early on that Kassari used an individualized style of manipulation/transformation nen. However, her nen technique was far from perfect; if someone understood what she was doing, it would be possible to block the manipulations with ten or to distract her concentration. The magician wanted to improve her physical fighting skills and her level of nen power so that she could grow stronger. His playmates were much more fun when they provided him with a good challenge.  
  
Hisoka walked across the room and turned to face her. His eyes narrowed, mouth set in a confident smirk, he looked ready to draw blood. "Come on then." He drew out a deck of cards and instantly dropped into an aggressive fighting stance. "Beware, I won't hold back."  
  
Kassari drew out two stiletto style knives and quickly adopted a guarding stance. She dodged as Hisoka threw cards at her with lightning speed. Knowing if she screwed up he would seriously injure her without a second thought. She ran in low, batting cards away with her knife to strike at his torso, just nicking him with the tip of her knife before she was kicked backwards. She quickly somersaulted back to her feet to contour the follow-up attack. They fought back and forth weaving and dodging each others attacks. She had burned several cards, but Hisoka had managed to mark her a couple of times, drawing blood. He stood back briefly and licked the crimson liquid of his card; savoring the sweet flavor.  
  
"Your hand-to-hand skills have improved quite a bit. But if you don't work on a new nen strategy I will win."  
  
"Yes, I realize that." The princess answered, showing no hint of emotion on her face or by her tone of voice. "And I think I have an idea, just something I have been working on for a little while." She stepped back and closed her eyes in concentration. The floor under his feet started to ripple and buck, he started sinking into the once solid wood beneath him.  
  
Hisoka jumped out of the puddle floor that quickly reformed and swallowed one of his cards. 'Good one.' He thought as he lunged towards her. She stood there and waited, seeming oblivious to his advance. The card aimed at her chest fractured into pieces upon impact with her skin as if it was no longer skin but incredibly hard. 'Nice. That technique will be useful.' He followed up by rotating behind her and using his legs to pull hers out from underneath her, quickly rolling on top of her and pinning her arms over her head. "It's good, but needs more work, you have to concentrate too hard on farming the technique and it leaves you vulnerable." Hisoka breathed into her ear. The fight had started to make his blood rush, causing him to feel aroused. He licked from ear around to a small cut on the side of her cheek, lapping at a small cut seeping blood.  
  
Kassari flushed with heat and desire at his actions. Lately, even the smallest touch from him could make her weak and aroused.  
  
He sighed, covering her mouth. "We will have to continue this later. We have an audience behind the work-out mirrors. At least three and I am catching glimpses of a very well-hidden aura."  
  
She looked surprised at this announcement but quickly expanded her consciousness reinforced with gyo to learn more. "Yes, there are four. Two over in the left hand corner taping us, they want to see possible secret fighting techniques to use against you in the ring. One is here to observe you and seems to know you quite well, in conjunction with some sort of insect, its female and the last one is also watching you but seems concerned with me. That one is hard to decipher, it is extremely masked, but it seems to know things about you and doesn't like you or trust you and feels jealous. That is weird it just cut out and fled. I think it knew I found him."  
  
"Interesting, well how about we go get cleaned up and continue some of our other physical contact in a more private environment. Not that I mind giving a show, but I don't think I am in the mood to have it taped." Hisoka stood and pulled her up with him and held her by the elbow as they retreated to their suite.  
  
Hisoka carefully guarded his mind, 'damn I do not want the Spider interfering in my activities right now and I am sure that the other person is the one I was following the week before last. I guess I better contact Illumi and see what his progress is. It is very odd for him to loose contact with someone he is supposed to be keeping tabs on.' 


	16. 16

Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter!  
  
The following couple of paragraphs has a short and not too graphic lemon--  
  
I think you will like this chapter, it will be the start of the, hopefully, dramatic conclusion of Kassari's last week with Hisoka (before she is free to go her own way again.)  
  
Kassari chugged a bottle of water quickly feeling a little self-conscious and over heated; Hisoka had grabbed her hand and pulled the girl out of the training room and towards their suite. He tugged her into the shower and followed turning it on full blast. He impatiently tore her clothes off under the warm pounding water and furiously shredded his own.  
  
He turned her to the wall bracing his hands on either side of her head as he thrust into her. The sparring had filled him with need that could only be satisfied with carnal expression. After he finished with her, the princess was exhausted from the long day. Showing uncharacteristic gentleness, Hisoka tucked her into bed for a long, dreamless sleep.  
  
He walked into the sitting room and dialed a number on his cell.  
  
"Mushi, mushi?"  
  
"It's me. What's happening with the situation?"  
  
"The person following you is male, early 20's blond. Damn fast, but paying close attention to you and your bird and not much else so I'm able to get pretty close. According to the hunter web site, he's a member Moslou Royal Guard but is currently on leave. However, he is under no direct orders to be here that I can discern and he is exhibiting some unusual emotions. Namely, jealousy and rage, he also fingers an odd looking knife frequently. His name is Jai Hitoki."  
  
"O.k. Illumi, your fee will be in the account in ten minutes. But I think this needs deeper investigation. His mannerisms are more like a stalker than a family body guard. Do what you have to and I will add an extra 505 on to your regular fee, plus expenses."  
  
"Fine, I will have one of my brothers work on the some of the outside investigation."  
  
"I'm going out now. That guy was at our practice though. He's probably still close. I may have you take him out."  
  
"That girl is becoming quite high maintenance you know. "Illumi laughed.  
  
"She's worth it and besides what's the point of having money if you can't spend it."  
  
"Hmm, when you dump her I may have to step in to console her broken heart. Providing you haven't killed her instead."  
  
Hisoka glared at his phone, "Don't even think about it. She's mine."  
  
"Ha ha ha, we'll see. You do get bored so easily."\  
  
Hisoka hung up, not even bothering to dingy that with a response. Illumi laughed harder, "Oh, how the mighty have fallen." As he sped off into the night in search of his query.  
  
The magician quickly vacated the suite to meet up with a blue haired girl at a hole-in-the-wall diner two street over.  
  
"The boss isn't happy with you for missing out on our last mission."  
  
Hisoka shrugged, looking slightly arrogant, fairly obvious that Kuoro's feelings meant nothing to him. "So are you going to be at my next fight or not? It's the 18th, a little under a month. I will probably need your talents."  
  
"Yes, I'll be there." The odd looking female answered him. "So, who is the person you were sparring with?"  
  
"Why? Jealous?" He peered at her.  
  
She just shrugged and decided it would be best to drop the subject.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Short chapter sorry about that! Anyway, I reposted this story to make a couple of small changes- so hope that didn't throw anybody ( 


	17. 17

@@@@ Well, I am getting close to the end of the story now! I have more of it written already but haven't had much time to get it into the computer. -- I am taking six classes and working full-time so my schedule is pretty tight. Thanks for taking the time to read my story.  
  
Oh, if you don't have legitimate criticism or praise then please don't bother to review this. Flaming, ignorant and abusive remarks are not wanted or appreciated. Nastiness will get you reported for abuse. If you don't like the character or the story then feel free to click the back button and read someone else's work. Or try to write your own! These are my ideas and I don't have to justify them to others.@@@@@@@@@  
  
The man slipped through the darkened hallways of the service area; he had carefully scouted his location and found the room he wanted while hacking into the computer. He had made certain that the flamboyant fighter had left before creeping up to the door of the suite. The duplicate card key worked instantly allowing him entrance. He peered into the luxurious sitting room. No one was present. Silently, he scuttled further in, looking for his prize. There she was sleeping in a large bed covered with a silk sheet.  
  
He tiptoed to her, calming his elation. The beautiful girl lay naked just under the thin material. The stalker reached out, his hand hovering over her cheek before retreating back to his side. The bathroom was to his immediate right; he grabbed the lipstick on the sink and wrote his love note on the mirror. "Bitch, you are mine! I'll be back for you and I will kill your lover! Jai" He looked at the mirror momentarily satisfied and then fled. 'I will kill that bastard for touching what is mine and she will be punished.' He thought grimly.  
  
Illumi had followed Jai, blending into the walls, hiding his nen to the point of invisibility. He pulled back his hand to throw the pins he held as the stalker crouched over the sleeping figure. He waited trying to discover the man's intent.  
  
The intruder backed away quickly and turned to the bathroom scrawling a message on the mirror. Illumi allowed him to escape for the moment. He could find the intruder again later.  
  
Hisoka finished his meeting with his favorite Ryodan contact and was strolling back to Celestial Tower when he received the call.  
  
"I'm at your place. The stalker was just here. Kassari's sleeping; the drug in her water put her under deep. I think you should see the message he left."  
  
"I'll be right up."  
  
Hisoka glanced at the girl comfortably ensconced in the bed. She hugged the pillow close, wrapped into her favorite position. Hisoka had long ago picked up on her small habits. He did not analyze his feelings for her; that was not his nature. He simply lived the moment. Being the loner, he generally detested living with someone else for such an extended period but she was soothing and he enjoyed her company. But the meaning behind his feelings was not really important to him.  
  
The two men stood looking at the mirror. Illumi glanced at the magician, eyebrows raised. "So what now? I think it's obvious what the ass wants. So do you want to get involved or let it take its course?"  
  
Hisoka smirked, "Now I hunt." His eyes closed to slits and a maniacal grin spread over his face. His aura flared showing his killing urge.  
  
Illumi followed him out calling for the maid service to clean the bathroom as he hurried after the disappearing killer. 


	18. 18

Yay!! Finals are done!! So anyway. I will be updating with a couple of chapters tonight.—Maybe, more if Ican. I have a new idea for a different story in Naruto—also involving an OC character--- he he he—but she's just a normal girl, I think it will be fun though, involves a character not written about very often.--- If you get a chance check it out in a few days.  
  
The sleeping princess awakened to find herself alone in a darkened room. (How's that for a cliché?) A message was blinking on her TV announcing that she had a fight the next day. Quickly dressing she went to one of the public computer terminals arranged in a small room on her floor.  
  
Kassari searched for information on her opponent, but could not discover much. Only that he was ambidextrous, preferred swords and was not a licensed hunter but did hire out as a mercenary.  
  
When she logged into the hunter site, a pop-up box informed her that she had three new messages. All three were from her brother. While two just contained general news, in the third he asked her to accompany him on an expedition in a few weeks. He believed that the ancient ruins that his team was going to be excavating had some really nice treasures in them that she could help catalogue and identify. She sent on email back to her brother letting him know she was interested and would meet him in York Shin before the expedition left.  
  
Looking at the date, she realized that her period of servitude to Hisoka would end in just three days. While she would miss Hisoka, she also felt the need to move on, she thought he was too much of a loner to want her around much longer anyway.  
  
Kassari decided to get some food and wandered down to the café on the spectators level. There was a fairly large crowd moving in the halls. A couple of teenage girls that appeared to be groupies were watching a promo for her fight the next day.  
  
"Wow, isn't that Enigma person cool!" One of the girls chirped to her friend.  
  
"Yeah, hi movements are so deadly and precise. I wonder what he looks like under the mask."  
  
"I bet he's really gorgeous. I wonder if we could meet him?"  
  
A man dressed as a fighter came up behind them and cleared his throat.  
  
"Hello ladies." The man had dark hair and a long scar on his face, his arms were tattooed and his sleeveless shirt showed off his large biceps. 'So you gals, want to meet Enigma, huh? If you want me to I could introduce you to him." He offered with a greasy looking smile.  
  
Kassari was tempted to let the two girls be fooled into going with the lying lecher, but thought better of it. After all, it was her identity they were discussing.  
  
She finished her meal and joined the group. The man stepped back to allow the pretty girl some space.  
  
"Gee, do you really know Enigma? I thought he was Hisoka's sparring partner. How did you meet such an high level fighter?" She asked with innocent enthusiasm, the subtle insult imbedded in the question went was easily missed by the dimwitted fighter.  
  
"Oh, we met a couple of weeks ago and went out partying a few times." He answered.  
  
"Sure you did," Kassari responded, "and I am 102." She turned her back to him in dismissal.  
  
"No, really I can prove it." The man said a little desperate at the thought of his easy prey escaping so quickly.  
  
"How?" The girl turned back to face him.  
  
"I'll call him up and you can talk to him yourself." He defended.  
  
"Go ahead." The blond challenged him.  
  
The impostor punched out some numbers on his cell phone. "Hey, Enigma, there is a girl here who is a fan of yours, can you talk to her for a minute?" He handed her the phone.  
  
"Hi! I watched your last match against, ... oh what was his name? Really you don't remember either? How strange. It was Gospel! You impostor!" She turned off the phone and handed it back. "Come on girls, this guy is just trying to get in our pants." She turned and led the other two to the café. "Desserts on me! So do you girls have tickets for the match tomorrow?"  
  
"No, we tried to buy them but they sold out too fast; Ya know?"  
  
"Like, the guy that Enigma is fighting is really popular." The girl with the short brown hair said in a drawn out odd accent.  
  
"Oh, I don't know anything about him." Kassari informed them in an enthusiastic tone. "What's the dirt?"  
  
"Well, ya know," the other girl with wild black hair leaned in, "we talked to a couple of guys that have seen him up close and the said he is a total freak! He fights like a demon and uses two swords, but when the person he is fighting thinks he has blocked the attack, like, the guy's arm or sword changes shape or something. He has put a bunch of people in the hospital. "  
  
"Wow, what a scary guy." Kassari pretended to shudder.  
  
"Like, so true." Answered the brunette next to her. "He talks trash too, to piss off the other guy and the audience loves it."  
  
"Hey, I have an idea of were I can get some tickets for you two, if you give me a second." The girl punched out a number on her phone for the concierge on the 200th floor. "Hi, this is Kassari Moslou.... Brenda, how are you today? ... Oh, great. Can I get two VIP passes for the big event tomorrow? ...." Sure, let me find out."  
  
"Girls, what are your names?"  
  
"I'm Stephi Hento and this is Jill Night." The brunette answered eagerly.  
  
Kassari relayed the name, "Great can you have the passes brought down to the café on floor 19, section C? Thanks Brenda! You deserve a raise." She turned to the girls.  
  
"Well, I got a couple of tickets for you. One of the attendants will be down with them in a minute."  
  
"Awesome!" They answered in unison.  
  
Ring... Ring... Ring. Her cell sang out. "I bet that is Hisoka." "Hello?" She answered.  
  
"Where are you?" The man in question bit out with an angry growl.  
  
She could tell just by the tension in his voice that he was vibrating with strong emotions. "I'm in the café downstairs getting something to eat."  
  
"Stay there, I'll be down."  
  
Kassari excused herself to the two girls and went to wait outside the door of the little shop.  
  
Hisoka appeared before her suddenly. I was worried about you when I saw that you had left the suite." He said with a mocking smile. "Don't let it happen again." He put a finger under her chin to bring her eyes to him. His eyes were cold and hard, behind his light tone he was deadly serious. A chill went up her spine at the look contained in them.  
  
"You do realize that our bet ends in three more days don't you?" She questioned him quietly.  
  
"Kassari, don't anticipate the moment. Now go upstairs and prepare my bath." He ordered with a thin-lipped smirk.  
  
The princess was annoyed and frustrated. She had not really expected more of a response, but she wanted one. Some clue that he would even think of her occasionally after she was gone. She stomped away letting her displeasure of his attitude show.  
  
Hisoka followed her into the elevator, on the alert for the stalker. He intentionally was not going to tell her about Jai. He knew she would be upset when she found out, but that would work well in his plan to put some distance between them. Besides, soon he would have some other toys to play with.  
  
Kassari was not allowed to get much sleep that night. Hisoka was on edge about something and was particularly feroscious in his love making that night; marking her with his teeth and lips. He finally seemed to exhaust himself, letting them both fall into a deep sleep.  
  
Waking up early, the girl went to look for a quiet place to set up her shields and do some meditation to mentally prepare for her match that day. She soon found a peaceful spot in an indoor garden.  
  
A figure cloaked in darkness, watched. The shadows of the early morning, hid him from view as her regarded the object of his obsession. Anticipation flowed through his blood in a tingle. He could only look; she was behind shields, beyond his touch. But she wouldn't always be out of reach. He had thought to approach her after the exam as soon as he could get her alone in the palace, however, she had not returned, so he was forced to go after her.  
  
The stalker faded out of the room, stepping through the gray shadows. His rival was getting closer, now was not the right time to confront the interloper.  
  
Hisoka felt the partially disguised aura retreating from the atrium. He growled, eyes narrowed. He could not sense Kassari's nen at all. He eased into the room. There she was, sitting in a lotus position, oblivious to the world in a meditative trance. He released his breath in a sigh; until that second he had not realized he was holding it. Her brother would never forgive him if Jai had got to her. Hisoka doubted he would forgive himself either.  
  
"Kass... Hey Kass.." He projected to her, breaking through her meditation. "It's time to warm up. Come on." 


	19. 19

I really have a hard time writing fight scenes- so it isn't very good.   
  
It was time to go to the green room. Kassari dressed as Enigma, was guided down one of the back halls to avoid the crowds.  
  
Earlier she had dodged a couple of reporters, Hisoka had distracted them and answered questions for her. He showed a possessive streak and seemed to be marking a claim.  
  
Jai saw the interview on the closed circuit TV. The playboy magician enraged him, the irritating man had pushed her behind him, answering all the questions for her and hurrying away from the reporters. He would deal with the both today. The poacher would die.  
  
The crowded arena was loud as she made her way to the ring. Her opponent jogged out, brandishing large knives, waving at the fans, he bounded into the ring with easy grace.  
  
The referee started the match and the two fighters quickly faced off.  
  
Enigma had thought about strategy for this match and hoped it would be successful. "OK, don't get hit." She had bought some black leather gauntlets with curved blades and a thick metal plate that went across the knuckles and the back of the hand.  
  
The Transformer, as the other fighter was known yelled, "Transform!" and his knives changed into swords with jagged teeth.  
  
'I wonder what else he does.'  
  
They rushed together, Enigma trapping the blade in her claws. He pulled back and swung at her side. She tried to dodge but his other sword trapped one hand. She used her nen to soften the blade that she was holding so that she could bend it away and escape. The sword suddenly changed into a nasty hook and Enigma was fo0rced to drop and roll backwards to avoid the slicing swing aimed at her chest.  
  
The fight raged on for many minutes, both sides trading blows, each coming out with bleeding cuts from skimming hits.  
  
Deciding that she had drug out the fight for more than enough time, Enigma reached out with her mind and used her nen to stop the signals being sent to the Transformers nervous system.  
  
The man started to panic, he could no longer breath, but he didn't know why. His face was changing colors from a nice to tan to a bluish red.  
  
Seeing an easy opening, Kassari kicked him on the side of his head driving him into the mat.  
  
He lay there unconscious. As soon as she was proclaimed the winner of the match she released her hold on him, allowing him to breath again. In a dramatic move, Kassari swept off her hood, revealing to the crowd that she was a woman. She grabbed the mike from the ring announcer. "I want to thank all of my fans out there for cheering me on." She began to the loud noise from the crowd. "But this will be my last match, I am retiring from Celestial Tower to pursue some other goals." She bowed to the crowd and waved, before heading out of the ring.  
  
Hisoka met her at the entrance of the tunnel leading out of the arena. He didn not say anything to her just motioned for her to walk in front of him. The tunnel was dimly lit and she stumbled over a small gouge in the cement. Behind her she heard the sound of a body being punched. Hisoka reached under her elbow and helped her up. She turned to see one of the palace guards in a fight with... Hisoka? She looked at her companion, puzzled.  
  
"You tricked me you bastard!" The man screamed. Kassari remembered him as the guard who had been hanging around her at home. The one that had accosted her once, and was beaten into pieces by her brother.  
  
"Damn it, I almost had her back. I will have her and make her pay for leaving me! She's mine! Do you hear me!"  
  
Hisoka calmly used several cards imbedded in the tunnel wall behind the man to pierce the obsessed stalker body. Blood welled up through the deep cuts. Hisoka grasped the man around his neck and slit his throat, blood poured over his hand and he could feel Jai's last gurgling breath as he slowly crushed his throat. "She was never yours." His nen flashed to show the hidden gold and silver missed tattoo wrapping around his wrist. The tattoo that showed he was the consort of one of the Moslou royal line.  
  
Kassari could not see the marking in the dark hall. The person beside her started to groan a bit and his face twisted and turned in a gruesome way to reveal that it was Illumi beside her.  
  
"Well, that was a bit of an anticlimax." He muttered.  
  
"What? How?" Kassari stuttered, in complete shock at the events that had just taken place.  
  
Hisoka approached, wiping his hands on a piece of the would-be assassin's torn shirt. "It would seem that this idiot believed you belonged to him in some way. He has been following us for a long time. I had to allow him an opportunity to strike so that I could end the threat. Now let's go eat." "How long have you known about this?" The confused girl asked.  
  
"For a while. I needed to bring him out in the open and if you knew about it, he would have discovered my plans."  
  
"I just don't understand this." She mumbled as Hisoka led her away with Illumi staying behind to clean up the evidence. 


	20. 20

Hello Everybody! And now for the conclusion of this wonderful tale! I had some fun writing this one and I learned some things during the process, most of which I purposely ignored. Oh well!   
  
Upon returning to the suite, Hisoka launched himself onto the couch and carelessly sprawled out. Kassari gingerly sat in a large chair opposite him.  
  
"Could you please tell me what is going on?" Her tone showed a restrained anger.  
  
"Well, yes; but where should I start?"  
  
"How about with what just happened."  
  
"As good a place as any." Hisoka leaned his head back, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "Jai has been stalking you for the past few weeks. It took Illumi and me a while to discover his identity and lure him out to a place where we could stop him. He was a tricky bastard, but that is to be expected of a royal guard. Apparently, he was obsessed with you and because I had you, he wanted me dead. We discovered through some sources that he asked your father's permission to marry you and when your father refused he took a leave of absence."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? I should have been informed of this!"  
  
"He threatened me and you are mine to look after."  
  
"You are so irritating. I can look after myself. And besides that in two more days you won't even be around." The girl's voice was laced with both anger and hurt.  
  
"You can look after yourself, but you would never have believed that you were in real danger from such a source. Further, you are mine for the rest of our lives." Hisoka sat up facing her directly as he pulled a piece of what looked like skin off his arm. "See this?" He held up his arm to show her that tattoo that had been carefully concealed. "It's the same pattern as yours. Your father arraigned our marriage years ago. We will officially be married on your 25th birthday." He waited solemnly for her to respond.  
  
Kassari grabbed his arm closely inspecting it. "How did this happen? I never even guessed." Her eyes were confused.  
  
"Neither did your brother. He approached me before we left the hotel after figuring out who I was. He's a very scary guy when pissed off." Hisoka paused in thought. "I'll explain as best I can, so I guess I will go back with my own history a bit. My family was composed of people much like your own. We were very involved in politics, and trade and were considered to be extremely wealthy. There was coup and the rest of my family was killed. My mother hid me in a secret compartment in her room and I could do nothing as the intruders killed and molested her and my sisters. One of our guards was a Moslou and he managed to find me and carry me away to your father." Hisoka leaned back and closed his eyes, pain of the memories clearly etched on his face.  
  
"Your father and mine were friends. They had gone to military academy together and later passed the hunter exam together. Your father was able to use his leverage to consolidate the fortune that had been left to me by my family, but the rest of my family was gone; I told him that their murders were my business to avenge."  
  
"I was sent to school with your brothers and trained with nen, martial arts and in other skills of war. When I was 13 your father offered me citizenship, out of respect for my father and because he thought it best if I kept my royal heritage, he brought me into your family by arranging my marriage to one of his daughters. I was allowed to choose which one." The dark magician paused and looked at the wall as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.  
  
"So you choose me?" Kassari asked trying to absorb all the information he gave her. "Why?"  
  
"You were so young then, maybe 6 or 7 years old and you fell out of a tree. I managed to catch you just before you hit the ground. You climbed off me and waited for me to stand up, then kicked me in the shin. After that I would notice you all the time. So when your father gave me the choice, there was no one else that would suit me."  
  
"All this time, you knew this and did not tell me!?" She stood up. "I need to rest for a while. We can talk more later." Kassari walked into the bedroom and shut the door. She felt numb with shock. Her body slowly relaxed as her thoughts raced.  
  
The fact that her marriage had been arranged was not t new concept for the princess, that is the way the powerful or royal families often dealt with the matter. It was expected. However, to find that it was to Hisoka and that he knew the entire time, that was unsettling.  
  
Over the past month, the growing attraction that she had felt for the unusual man had grown into something more. It seemed like a dark affection at times, wanting to be with him, knowing that he could hurt her in so many ways, but not really caring. She has started to doubt her own sanity were Hisoka was concerned. But now faced with the situation, she did not know what to think or how to deal with it. She always assumed that Hisoka would be finished with her very shortly and that they would just go their separate ways, may be meeting by chance someday.  
  
She considered the possibilities and implications of this bonding and could come up with no solid conclusions. After a few hours she decided to just face the problem head on.  
  
Hisoka was lying on the couch where she had left him, only a faint tenseness around his mouth disturbing his features. He was rarely as careless as he seemed.  
  
She sat back down in the chair and asked, "So now what?"  
  
Hisoka did not stir, just answered; "I still have many things left to accomplish as do you. For now we will go our separate ways the day after tomorrow and we will live our lives as we feel necessary. I will keep in touch with you and visit you on occasion, but that will be all for now. We have six more years before our union becomes official and we will come to terms with each other through time."  
  
"That would probably be the best way to handle this situation for now. Honestly though, I doubt we could ever have a truly normal marriage as others have. This is going to be a very strange life."  
  
'True, but it is our life, so we will deal with it. I think I want to have a house built, someplace very secluded where we can meet and be alone together from time to time But I imagine that most of the time we will be following our own interests and will not be together often."  
  
Kassari could only agree with this statement as she knew that neither Hisoka or herself could really settle for a mundane lifestyle.  
  
"I think that would be a good idea, but we can plan for that in the future." She walked towards the bedroom, "Are you going to join me, we have two days and room service, we could make this an unofficial honeymoon." The princess winked at her consort.  
  
It's finally finished after all this time! I imagine that there are a number of readers cringing at the thought of Hisoka married. I just couldn't resist. What a total fluffly ending—that isn't what I was planning originally, but it seemed to work out that way. C'est la vie! 


End file.
